Estos caóticos 17 meses
by darisu-chan
Summary: La vida de Rukia se ha complicado debido a muchos factores y ahora vive un torbellino de emociones. Acompáñala en estos 17 meses en los que su vida cambiará completamente.  Full summary adentro
1. Prologo: El inicio de todo

**Disclaimer para todo el fanfic: **Como siempre, Bleach no me pertence, es obra del gran Kubo "Tite" Noriaki, yo solo juego con sus personajes a mi gusto ^^

**Summary: **La vida de Kuchiki Rukia se ha complicado; con la ausencia de Ichigo, un próximo ascenso y una noticia inesperada, tendrá que aprender a lidiar, junto con sus familiares y amigos, con estas situaciones y consigo misma. Acompáñala en estos 17 meses en los que su vida cambiará completamente.

**Nota: **¡Hola! Antes de seguir, solo debo de avisarles que este es simplemente el capitulo introductorio de esta historia y se lo pueden saltar si los sucesos aquí descritos no les gustan o algo así. Sigo con la nota al final del capi jeje.

**Warning: **contiene un lime subido de tono...o quizás ya hasta es lemmon, no sé, de cualquier forma se describen aquí escenas sexuales que pueden no ser del agrado de todos.

**Canción:** Ranbu no Melody de SID

* * *

><p>Prologo: El inicio de todo<p>

La vida está llena de sorpresas, tanto buenas como malas, las cuales nunca nos imaginamos que ocurrirán, mas el destino lo quiso de esa manera; Kuchiki Rukia, más que nadie, lo sabía y lo había confirmado 17 meses atrás, 17 caóticos meses en los que había aprendido cosas nuevas, tanto de sí misma como de sus compañeros shinigami. Nunca pensó que algo así le ocurriría, sin embargo no se arrepentía, pues esto fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida; fue sorpresivo, sí, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, debió de haber previsto algo así debido a los sucesos que acontecieron 20 meses atrás…

_20 meses atrás, residencia Kurosaki_

Decir que estaba enojado era decir poco, se sentía completamente inútil, impotente y un estúpido; por su culpa, nuevamente, la vida de la persona que más quería se había puesto en juego. No la había podido proteger, había dejado que ella se dejara lastimar por el bastardo de Grimmjow al protegerlo a él. ¿No se supone que él debería de protegerla a ella? Nada le salía bien, todos sus amigos habían resultado heridos por los malditos arrancar y él no los pudo proteger, lo peor fue que perdió nuevamente el control de su hollow. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

- Ichigo…

La dulce voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos; la volteó a ver, lo miraba con ojos inquisidores, parada en la puerta, parecía querer preguntarle algo pero no encontraba las palabras que quería decir. Ambos seguían en forma shinigami, no se habían metido de nuevo en sus cuerpos, él por su frustración y ella por seguirlo. Finalmente, ella suspiró, lo vio fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

- Ichigo, ya te dije que no te tienes que sentir culpable por no protegerme, está bien, yo no te culpo de nada. Mira, ninguno sabía qué tan fuertes son los arrancar, además, fue mi culpa por distraerme…

- ¡No es eso! – La interrumpió, gritando. - ¡Yo debí _protegerte_! ¡Es mi deber! – Volvió a gritar, perdiendo el control.

- ¡No es tu deber! ¡Es el mío! – Ella también empezó a gritar, acercándose a él.

- ¡Claro que es mi deber! ¡Joder, Rukia! – Gritó, golpeando la pared. - ¿Qué no entiendes que prometí que _siempre _te voy a proteger? ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué nunca puedo hacerlo bien? – Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

- Ichigo… ¿por qué…por qué quieres protegerme tanto? - La pelinegra le preguntó, viéndolo fijamente; orbes marrones se encontraron con orbes violetas…el peli-naranja se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir escondiendo la verdad, se lo tendría que decir.

- ¿No es obvio, Rukia? – Dijo en tono sarcástico. – Creí que ya lo habrías adivinado, pero veo que me equivoqué. – Empezó a decir, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la pequeña shinigami, acorralándola contra la pared.

- Ichi…go… - La joven Kuchiki no sabía que decir ni que hacer, ¿debería estar asustada? ¿Debería empujarlo y huir? O… ¿debería quedarse y ver qué pasaba? No sabía por qué, pero no tenía miedo, no de él, por eso se quedó, viéndolo fijamente, esperando a que hablara.

- La razón por la quiero protegerte, no, por la que _debo_ protegerte es porque… - Hizo una pausa, mientras tragaba saliva y la veía fijamente a los ojos. – _Te quiero_.

Dichas estas palabras, la tomó del mentón y la besó con dulzura, esperando que ella, ya sea, le correspondiera o lo apartara, pero ella no reaccionaba; Rukia estaba impactada, ¿era real lo que estaba pasando? ¿En verdad Kurosaki Ichigo la estaba besando? Después de darse cuenta que era verdad, lo atrajo hacia ella jalándole el uwagi y correspondiendo el beso; Ichigo, sorprendido, decidió actuar, tomándola de la cintura, a la vez que ella ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. El inocente beso se volvía cada vez más y más apasionado, tanto que las temperaturas corporales de ambos estaban subiendo a niveles bastante elevados. La lengua del Kurosaki empezó a jugar con la de la Kuchiki, provocando que ella gimiera de placer; las manos de él acariciaban su cintura y sus costados, mientras que las de ella jugaban con su cabello, despeinándolo. En un movimiento rápido y casi sincronizado, la pelinegra entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él y el shinigami sustituto la alzó, llevándola hacia la cama…

Ya en la cama, el Kurosaki la acostó delicadamente en ella, mientras él trepaba quedando encima de su rayo de luz; se vieron fijamente, no se lo pensaron dos veces para besarse nuevamente. Ambos soltaban gemidos, producto de la agitación del momento, sus respiraciones eran rápidas y agitadas, sus rostros estaban sonrojados y sus labios hinchados; se miraron directamente a los ojos, los dos se sonrieron e Ichigo empezó a besarle el cuello.

- Te quiero, te quiero mucho, Rukia. – Con su voz ronca, el peli-naranja decía, mientras sus labios recorrían ese hermoso y terso cuello.

- Yo…también…te quiero. – Decía la Kuchiki, mientras jadeaba y se mordía los labios para no gemir más de lo debido. Al escuchar estas palabras, el Kurosaki paró.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Le preguntó, mirándola.

- Por supuesto que sí…idiota. ¿Crees que te dejaría hacerme esto si no lo hiciera? – Ella le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia; el otro no necesitó más para seguir con su tarea de besarla…

Notando que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, sobretodo porque cierto miembro de su cuerpo estaba amenazando con aparecer, Ichigo paró de besarla y la observó.

- Rukia…si seguimos así…ya no… podré… _contenerme_. – Murmuró, todavía jadeante; ella tan solo le sonrió.

- Escucha, este cuerpo. – Dijo, colocando las manos de él sobre su vientre. – Y este corazón. – Ahora, colocó las manos varoniles del shinigami sobre la ubicación de su corazón, justo arriba de sus pechos. – Te pertenecen enteramente a ti. Si lo hacemos esta noche, no me arrepentiré, porque yo quiero compartir esto _contigo_. – Al escuchar estas palabras, él también le sonrió.

- Este cuerpo, este corazón y esta alma también te pertenecen Rukia. – Le dijo, señalándose a sí mismo. – Entonces, si tú quieres hacer esto, lo haremos hasta donde tú quieras; aunque, la verdad es que te _deseo_ y muero por hacerte mía. – Habló, empezando a morder un poco su cuello.

- Ah…yo…también…quiero ser tuya…y que tú seas _mío_. – Le mencionó, empezando a masajear sus bien formados pectorales.

Ante el contacto de sus manos con su piel, Ichigo gimió y la atrajo hacia él; Rukia empezó a quitarle el uwagi y el peli-naranja terminó aventándolo por ahí. La Kuchiki observó complacida el hermoso torso de _su _hombre y lo empujó, para quedar encima de él y poder besarlo a gusto; debajo de ella, el Kurosaki se retorcía de placer, pero decidió él también unirse a la acción así que, algo dudoso, empezó a quitarle el uwagi; ella, algo sorprendida al principio, sonrió y le ayudó con la tarea, quitándosela ella misma. Ichigo la empujó de nuevo debajo de él y le empezó a besar la clavícula, bajando hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos; Rukia suspiraba y gemía, pero no se quedó atrás y comenzó a masajear la fornida espalda del shinigami sustituto…

Las manos de ambos se deslizaron hasta las hakamas y se las desabrocharon, quitándoselas rápidamente. Se miraron y se besaron otra vez, sus manos recorriendo todo el cuerpo de su pareja, dejando huellas que parecían quemar la piel. La Kuchiki gimió cuando sintió el miembro de Ichigo rozar su intimidad, produciéndole un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda; el Kurosaki sabía todas las sensaciones que le estaba produciendo a su…_alma gemela_, por lo que quiso aventurarse a más, a expresarle más.

- Parece algo injusta esta situación, Rukia. – Al escuchar esas palabras, ella lo observó desconcertada. – Tú tienes una prenda más que yo. – Le susurró al oído, señalando su sostén; ante tal situación, ella se sonrojó, mas no hizo nada para detenerlo cuando el peli-naranja empezó a desabrochar esa pieza de ropa. Una vez desabrochado el sostén, Ichigo lo hizo a un lado para ver el hermoso cuerpo que había debajo de él; Rukia no lo miraba, mientras se sonrojaba completamente. – Argh, eres hermosa.

Al escuchar estas palabras, la Kuchiki sonrió feliz y lo besó nuevamente, mientras él se dedicaba a masajear ambos pechos con sus inexpertas manos; ella gemía y jadeaba su nombre, a la vez que él se aventuraba a besar desde sus labios, hasta su vientre. Un poco más consciente de la situación, Ichigo comenzó a masajear la entrepierna de ella, para después meter sus dedos en esa zona, preparándola para lo que venía; Rukia, en cambio, pensaba que iba a perder poco a poco la cordura con tanto placer que sentía, por lo que solo pudo atinar a sujetarse de la espalda de él. Entre tanto éxtasis, las últimas prendas se perdieron entre los confines de la habitación del Kurosaki; se miraron mutuamente, viendo por primera vez aquellas partes de sus cuerpos, los que los diferenciaban como hombre y mujer.

- ¿Lista? – El joven murmuró, viéndola como embelesado.

- Más que nunca… ¿y tú? – Le dijo, devolviéndole la misma mirada.

- También…esto te va a doler… ¿no importa? – Ichigo le dijo, mientras se colocaba en posición.

- No…haz lo que tengas que hacer. – La pelinegra le dijo, confiando plenamente en él.

- Rukia…habré…las piernas… - Él le dijo, mientras la acariciaba la entrepierna; cuando ella hizo lo que le pidió, él le sonrió con ternura. – Buena chica…

- Te _amo, _Ichigo. – Rukia dijo al sentir como él la empezaba a penetrar.

- Te _amo, _Rukia. – El peli-naranja le contestó, comenzando a besarla.

La embistió suavemente, no quería lastimarla pero la realidad era que le costaba trabajo controlarse, sobre todo al escucharla gemir su nombre. Al principio, a Rukia le dolió el sentir la extremidad de él penetrarla, pero el dolor dio paso al placer, un placer inimaginable que la dejaba con un cálido sentimiento en el cuerpo; pronto, Ichigo también empezó a jadear el nombre de ella, sintiendo algo más que simple placer o pasión, justo en esos momentos eran uno solo y, de tan solo pensar en eso, comenzó a embestirla más rápidamente, ganándose que los gemidos de ella se intensificaran. El peli-naranja abrió los ojos observando el bello rostro de la chica que había cambiado su mundo; no pudo evitar sentirse completamente pleno, sobre todo al verla suspirar por él; pronto, empezó a susurrarle palabras dulcess a las que ella solo podía atinar a sonreír a la vez que gemía un poco más…

- No…pares…

Esa simple expresión consiguió que el peli-naranja comenzara a embestirla con mayor rapidez, haciendo que ambos llegaran al clímax, al momento más sublime de toda la existencia de ambos. Los jadeos, suspiros y demás se intensificaron también; Rukia se aferraba a la espalda de él mientras su espalda se arqueaba e Ichigo solo podía atinar a tomar las caderas de ella, acariciándola suavemente. Justo en el momento del placer máximo, todo acabó, dejando a ambos exhaustos; el Kurosaki se desplomó sobre ella, para luego colocarse de lado y abrazarla con fuerza, besándole tiernamente la frente, la Kuchiki sonrió ante el gesto y se acercó más a él, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Pronto, las agitadas respiraciones se regularizaron y la pequeña shinigami se quedó dormida, todavía abrazada de su amante; el shinigami sustituo, en cambio, se quedó despierto, admirando a la hermosa mujer que se había entregado completamente a él, a la mujer a la que le había hecho el amor por primera vez. Un hermoso sentimiento se esparció en su ser de tan solo pensar que él había sido el primero en tenerla y, esperaba, que el último también. Jugó un rato con su cabello con una sonrisa tierna cubriéndole el rostro, luego le besó la frente nuevamente y la acomodó mejor en su pecho; ya lo había decidido, buscaría a ese tal Shinji y aprendería a controlar su hollow para que, la próxima vez, él pudiera ser capaz de protegerla, de asegurarse que nunca más un bastardo la lastimara como había ocurrido ese día. Con esos pensamientos en mente, se quedó dormido…

Poco sabía que, pronto, todo iba a cambiar; no solo aprendería a controlar su hollow, sino que la guerra contra Aizen se iba a adelantar al Orihime irse a Hueco Mundo, tampoco sabía que, para protegerla a ella y a los demás de la crueldad de Aizen, iba a perder sus poderes shinigami y ser incapaz de ver a la mujer que tanto amaba…mas, lo que menos se imaginó fue que dejó dentro de Rukia algo más que el simple recuerdo de esa hermosa noche que pasaron juntos y ese algo iba a cambiar la vida de ambos para _siempre_.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Como algunos habrán notado, he vuelto a subir este fic, corrigiendo unos errores que tenía y cambiando unos detalles que no me acababan de convencer jeje. Como dice el summary, esto trata de los acontecimientos que sucedieron en la Sociedad de Almas en los 17 meses en los que Ichigo no tenía poderes; todo lo que sucede aquí es totalmente inventado y hasta puede que sea OoC, perdonen por eso. Otra cosa, debido a que esto toma lugar en el Seireitei, nadie del mundo humano aparecera, aunque sí serán ocasionalmente mencionados jeje. Contendrá spoilers del manga hasta donde va, claro que eso será en capítulos posteriores, o más bien casi hasta el final. Serán probablemente 18 capitulos, más el prólogo y el epílogo. Y creo que la situación nueva va a ser demasiado obvia después del prologo xDD. Ah, y para los que decidieron no leerlo, no sé preocupen, que en el primer capi mencionó este "suceso" de nuevo; la razón de haberlo escrito es porque prometí escribir otro lime después de los sucesos del capi 459 del manga, pero para ese no me ha dado inspiración, así que este es como la compensación. Por cierto, como estoy muy ocupada y pronto empiezo exámenes, es probable que suba el siguiente capi dentro de una semana y el segundo hasta mucho despues; la verdad lamento hacerlos esperar, pero me gusta tener varios capis avanzados al ir publicando, y entre la escuela y mi banda el tiempo se me va...

**Aclaraciones:**

**Sobre el prólogo: **muchos me dirán que fue OoC, lo acepto, lo fue, y eso es porque nunca hemos visto a estos personajes enamorados o algo por el estilo. Alguien me comentó que parece ilógico que se hayan besado para luego acostarse, pero les diré que estas situaciones SI pasan, y más frecuentemente de lo que piensan, sino, no habría tantas madres solteras en este mundo. Ahora, sobre que Ichigo parece experimentado en el tema, hay que tomar en cuenta de que, en esta época de la informacion, se puede saber de todo, y no creo que Ichi sea la exepcion, además de que en esos momentos uno sigue su instinto, el cual te dice qué hacer; también el sexo no es nada complicado, cualquiera lo puede hacer. Lo bueno es que esto no fue por placer, lo hicieron por amor y espero que se haya entendido esto.

**Sobre el tiempo: **del tiempo no estoy muy segura, pero digamos que Ichi entrenó con los vizards durante dos semanas, luego Orihime se fue a HM y pasaron entre las batallas en HM y la Batalla de Karakura un mes, y luego Ichi pierde sus poderes y se queda dormido por un mes, despierta y Rukia se va..., pero, si alguien tiene idea de cuanto tiempo fue en realidad, avísenme por favor. Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, ¡cuídense todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Ja ne!


	2. Capítulo 1: Mi vida sin ti

**Disclaimer para todo el fanfic: **Como siempre, Bleach no me pertence, es obra del gran Kubo "Tite" Noriaki, yo solo juego con sus personajes a mi gusto ^^

**Summary: **La vida de Kuchiki Rukia se ha complicado; con la ausencia de Ichigo, un próximo ascenso y una noticia inesperada, tendrá que aprender a lidiar, junto con sus familiares y amigos, con estas situaciones y consigo misma. Acompáñala en estos 17 meses en los que su vida cambiará completamente.

**Nota: **¡Hola! Antes que nada, debo agradecerles a todos los que leyeron el prólogo, ¡gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que me alegra saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Ahora, este es capi el primero oficialmente y toma lugar después del capi 423 del manga; digamos que han pasado como dos semanas desde la despedida, entonces han pasado un mes y medio desde que Ichigo venció a Aizen, perdiendo sus poderes poco a poco. En este capi habrá una mayor idea de lo que va a ocurrir, como le dije a Umee-chan, esto no pasó y no creo que vaya a pasar, es algo que se me ocurrió y como la idea no me abandonaba y a nadie más se le ocurrió, tuve que escribirlo jeje. Aclaro que habrá spoilers del manga, incluido un pequeño detalle que vimos en el capi 459, pero ya sabrán al leer este capitulo, y los otros spoilers saldran en los últimos capis, así que tienen tiempo de ponerse al corriente los que no hayan leido hasta donde va actualmente el manga. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Cuídense y nos vemos la próxima semana!

**El rincón de los reviews:**

**pbdbgt: **¡gracias por el review y por leer! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **me alegra que te haya gustado el prólogo y sí, la verdad es que soy amiga de Tite por facebook y me comentó que había hecho 42 hojas hentai de IchiRuki pero la Shonen Jump rechazó su idea, ni modo, las IH seguirán esperando a que se haga realidad esta pareja y esperaran 10 años para ver sus ilusiones destrozarse jeje. Bueno, ya enserio, es lo que a MI me gustaría que pasara, pero ni modo, tendré que hacerme a la diea de que Tite nunca dibujara escenas de este tipo...a menos que lo secuestre y lo amenaze a dibujarme IR hentai xD. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!

**Claw-13: **jaja sí, yo quiero saber qué ha sido de Kon, ¿habrá conseguido cuerpo humano propio? eso sería interesante de ver xD. Y pues sí, como es un fic no es tan importante la lógica, pero tampoco quiero escribir tantos disparates jeje. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prólogo :) ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **¡gracias por el review y por tu apoyo! me alegra que te haya gustado el prólogo y bueno, el tiempo ya lo voy a dejar un poco de lado porque no tengo ni la menor idea de cuanto duro todo y creo que ni Tite sabe xD. ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**BeTtY saku-ruki chan: **me alegra que te haya gustado, y pues sí, las personas frías son muy cariñosas cuando estan enamoradas, lo sé porque una amiga que es toda fría y sarcástica es puro amor con su novio. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**SnowGiirl: **¡gracias por leer dos veces xDD! y ¡muchas gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**Canción: **"Song For" de ROOKIEZ is PUNK'D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Mi vida sin ti<p>

Kuchiki Rukia intentaba dormir en su habitación dentro de la mansión Kuchiki, pero todos sus intentos no funcionaban; ya lo había intentado todo, desde contar ovejitas hasta recitar todas las reglas que había dentro del Gotei y nada le resultaba. Dio una vuelta en su futón, quedando de lado, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma; ella bien sabía la razón por la cual no podía dormir bien, todo se debía a que ya no vería a Kurosaki Ichigo…Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que el chico había perdido sus poderes y ella seguía sin poder hacerse a la idea de que el peli-naranja ya no sería su compañero de batallas; suspiró en frustración, por más que lo intentara no podía olvidarse de él, de su extraño cabello, de su ceño fruncido, de la manera en la que discutían, de la cara de idiota que tenía, de la manera en la que la abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos ni de lo bien que se sentía ser suya…

Hablando de eso, desde hace un mes venía notando algo extraño con ella, se mareaba con facilidad, la comida le daba nauseas, había días en los que comía como un lobo hambriento y otros en los que no probaba bocado, tenía insomnio durante las noches, pero sueño en el día, además de que su periodo no le había venido en dos ocasiones. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué esto le tenía que pasar justamente ahora? Ahora que Ichigo no estaba a su lado, justo cuando más lo necesitaba; y, es que, antes de irse a Hueco Mundo a rescatar a Inoue, ellos habían hecho el amor una noche…Lo recordaba a la perfección, como él la besaba y la acariciaba y ella respondía esas caricias, como él le susurraba palabras lindas, como él la había tomado para luego abrazarla contra su pecho…Todo estaba perfectamente grabado en su mente, era algo que nunca olvidaría, sin duda fue la mejor noche de su vida; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que, estando en forma shinigami, lo habían hecho sin usar ninguna protección. ¡Como pudo ser tan idiota como para no pensar en esa posibilidad! Aunque, considerando todas las heridas que tuvo peleando en Hueco Mundo, le sorprendía que siguiera en este estado…De cualquier forma, nada estaba asegurado todavía y tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Una de las tantas cosas que quería hacer ahora, era volverse más fuerte; su Nii-sama ya le había dado permiso de tener algún puesto en su escuadrón, diciendo que estaba bastante orgulloso de ella por haber peleado con la Novena y la Cero espada y haber salido viva de ambos encuentros. Mas Rukia quería más, quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nadie la protegiera, para que, cuando volviera a ver a su amado idiota-porque estaba segura de que lo vería de nuevo-ella pudiera protegerlo esta vez como tantas otras veces él lo había hecho; a esto se le sumaba el hecho de que Ukitake-taichou le había comentado que, si seguía trabajando de esta manera, fácilmente podía obtener el puesto de Teniente…_Teniente_, podía llegar a ser Fukutaichou como lo había sido Kaien-dono…esa sería una linda manera de honrar su memoria y todas las cosas que le enseñó…pero, si sus sospechas eran correctas, su oportunidad se iba a ir a la basura, pues no había manera de que entrenara duro si estaba en ese estado.

Pronto, la luz del sol la cegó por unos momentos y ella bufó en fastidio, había pasado prácticamente toda la noche en vela y ahora tenía que irse a trabajar… ¡genial! ¡Simplemente, genial! Resignada, se puso de pie y se puso su uniforme de shinigami, se peinó, se puso un poco de perfume y fue al comedor de su casa para desayunar junto a su hermano. Ya sentado en el comedor la esperaba Kuchiki Byakuya, tan limpio y elegante como siempre, con su mismo gesto serio y su porte de noble; al ver a su hermana llegar, le asintió y le indicó que se sentara con un ademán, su mirada fija en la silueta de ella.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu, Nii-sama. – Lo saludó como de costumbre, haciendo una reverencia.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu, Rukia. – El Capitán le respondió, viéndola fijamente. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Etto…no mucho…me dio insomnio. – Con nervios, la pelinegra le respondió, le hubiera gustado decirle otra cosa, pero ella nunca le podría mentir a su hermano adoptivo, le tenía demasiado respeto como para hacer eso.

- Hmph, si esto continua, sería bueno que fueras a ver a Unohana-taichou para que te recete algunas píldoras para dormir. – El Kuchiki mayor mencionó, para luego beber su té con total calma.

- Sí, eso haré Nii-sama. – Ella le respondió, mientras desviaba la mirada, acción que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos analíticos de Byakuya.

- Kuchiki-sama, Rukia-sama, aquí tienen el desayuno. – Una sirvienta apareció, en sus manos se encontraban los platos que contenían el desayuno de los Kuchiki; con total elegancia, los sirvió en la mesa, dio una reverencia y se fue del lugar.

- ¿Qué tienes Rukia? ¿No tienes hambre? – Pasado un tiempo, el pelinegro le preguntó a su hermana, quien veía la comida con cara de asco.

- No, no es eso Nii-sama, es que me estoy acordando que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…De hecho, sería mejor si me fuera ahora. ¡Adiós, Nii-sama! ¡Nos vemos en la cena! – Diciendo esto, se levantó y se apresuró a irse; ¡a la mierda con que no le iba a mentir a su hermano! No había manera en la que le dijera que le daba asco la comida, Byakuya no era ningún tonto, pronto se daría cuenta que había algo muy raro en ella, sospecharía y le haría preguntas incómodas…Lo mejor sería hablar con él ya que todo estuviera claro.

- Bien, pero quiero que te cuides. – Fue su seca respuesta.

- ¡Lo haré! ¡No se preocupe por mí! – Diciendo esto, ella se escabulló y salió corriendo de su casa.

Ya que Rukia no estaba a la vista, el noble suspiró; desde que ella había regresado del Mundo Humano la había notado muy extraña, al principio había creído que se trataba, simplemente, de que extrañaba al ex shinigami sustituto, al que no vería por un buen tiempo, ya que el soutaichou les había prohibido mantener cualquier tipo de contacto con el chico hasta que recuperara sus poderes, pero ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, lo que tenía su hermana no tenía nada que ver con que extrañara al peli-naranja. Ya tenía sus sospechas pero quería pensar que eran mentira, porque si era verdad lo que pensaba, entonces Rukia tendría que haber… ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser! Bueno, aunque no era del todo raro, ella ya estaba en la _edad_…aun así, si esto era cierto, ella le debía muchas explicaciones y, seguramente, alguien tendría que sentir la furia de Senbonzakura. Suspiró de nuevo, en fin, no lograba nada preocupándose, si eso era la verdad, entonces Rukia tendría que decirle y, si no era eso, entonces no había nada de qué preocuparse. Con estos pensamientos en mente, terminó su desayuno.

Finalmente llegó a su escuadrón, había logrado lo que muchos hubieran deseado: huir de las preguntas del Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón; tenía mucha suerte, pero no debía abusar de ella, pues sabía que su hermano ya sospechaba algo y terminaría por interrogarla. Bueno, de todos modos ella tampoco estaba segura de nada, así que no tenía por qué tenerle miedo a ese interrogatorio. Distraída pensando en estas cosas, llegó a la oficina de su Capitán, quien la había citado ahí porque quería hablar con ella, ¿las razones? Desconocidas, pero se terminaría enterando. Entró a la oficina y se encontró con Kiyone y Sentarou, quienes se estaban peleando por quien sería el que le llevara a Hisagi-san el reporte del escuadrón de esa semana; ambos tercer puesto dejaron de discutir al notar la presencia de Rukia.

- ¡Pero si es Kuchiki! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo, sonriéndole.

- Hola, Kiyone-san, Sentarou-san. – Les devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Kiyone le preguntó, mientras le arrebataba a Sentarou el reporte, el hombre en cuestión, exclamó un indignado "¡Oye!" y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

- Ukitake-taichou dijo que quería verme a primera hora de la mañana, así que aquí estoy.

- Ah, pero él no está, aunque no tarda en llegar, así que toma asiento. – Kiyone le dijo, señalándole el sillón para que se sentara.

- Gracias.

- Oye, Kuchiki, ¿es cierto el rumor que oí? ¿A poco estas pensando ser teniente? – Sentarou le preguntó, sonriendo muy estúpidamente.

- Etto…pues el Capitán me dijo que, si me esfuerzo, puedo llegar a ocupar esa posición. – Tímidamente, la pelinegra se expresó.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué envidia te tengo! ¡A mí como me gustaría ocupar ese puesto! – Sentarou dijo con estrellitas en los ojos. - ¡Ouch! ¡Qué te sucede! – El pelinegro gritó, fulminando a Kiyone con la mirada, quien lo había golpeado.

- ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Como si el taichou te fuera a dar a _ti _esa posición! – Indignada, la rubia le dijo a su compañero.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¡yo soy lo suficientemente capaz como para ser un fukutaichou!

- ¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Si ni siquiera te sabes amarrar apropiadamente el uniforme!

- ¡Qué dijiste!

- ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Descerebrado!

- ¡Niña!

- ¡Imbécil! – La discusión estaba haciendo reír a Rukia, siempre era gracioso ver a esos dos pelear…aunque, de pronto se sintió triste y nostálgica, pues sus discusiones se parecían a las que tenía con Ichigo.

- ¡Kuchiki! ¿Qué tienes? – Sentarou fue el primero en notar el semblante triste de su compañera.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Obviamente la hiciste sentir mal!

- ¡Claro que no!

- Chicos, no se preocupen, estoy bien. – La Kuchiki les dijo, regalándoles una sonrisa.

- Si tú lo dices… - El hombre murmuró. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Kiyone volvió a hablar.

- Sabes Kuchiki, yo creo que Kaien-dono estaría muy feliz de que ocuparas su puesto. – Estas palabras hicieron que Rukia sonriera.

- Sí, también Miyako-dono estaría muy orgullosa. – El pelinegro dijo, sonriendo.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

Después de decir estas palabras, ambos salieron de la oficina, aun discutiendo, y la dejaron sola. Sí, quería ser teniente, quería dar lo mejor de sí y hacer que su hermano, Renji, su Capitán, Kaien y Miyako se sintieran orgullosos de ella y, sobretodo, quería sentirse útil para variar, ya que todo el mundo siempre la salvaba y ella no podía proteger correctamente a aquellos a los que amaba. Sonrió para sí misma, aun si sus sospechas resultaban correctas, no se iba a dar por vencida, no se iba a rendir hasta conseguir esa posición que tanto anhelaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su Capitán.

- Oh, Kuchiki, ¡qué bueno que ya llegaste! ¿Cómo estás? – El peli-blanco la saludó cordialmente, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

- Muy bien, Capitán y, ¿cómo va su salud? – La pelinegra le preguntó.

- Excelente, el nuevo medicamento de Unohana-san está funcionando a la perfección.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso…

- Te preguntaras por qué te cité aquí hoy, ¿verdad? – Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Ukitake le ganó.

- Pues, la verdad sí.

- Resulta Kuchiki, que ya lo hablé con Byakuya-kun y con Genryusai-sensei y ambos acordaron que estarás a prueba por dos meses, luego te someterás a un entrenamiento duro y, si pasas la exanimación, obtendrás el puesto. – Sonriendo, dijo estas palabras.

- ¿De verdad? – Decir que estaba completamente sorprendida era decir poco, estaba muy feliz y emocionada.

- Sí, nada más que mañana tienes que ir a hacerte un chequeo con Unohana-san. – La sonrisa de Rukia inmediatamente se borró de su rostro.

- ¿Chequeo? – Inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, un chequeo rutinario para asegurarnos de que estás en condiciones óptimas para ocupar el cargo. – Eso de "condiciones óptimas" no le convencía, pero bueno, eran las reglas, además, tarde o temprano tendría que ir con Unohana para hacerse una revisión y resolver su duda.

- Está bien taichou.

- Bueno, ya puedes retirarte Kuchiki. ¡Que tengas buen día!

- Gracias Capitán.

- Ah, y Kuchiki. – Antes de que la pelinegra se fuera, Juushirou la llamó otra vez.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Hazme sentir orgulloso! – El Capitán del treceavo escuadrón le dijo, dándole la sonrisa más cálida que tenía.

- ¡Lo haré, Capitán! ¡No lo defraudaré! – Ella también le sonrió, para luego salir de la oficina.

La mañana se le fue muy lentamente, con todo y que moría de sueño y que tenía nauseas, tuvo que ayudar en una práctica de Kidou con los nuevos miembros del escuadrón, quienes, al principio, no la tomaban muy enserio por no tener ningún puesto aun y por su estatura, aunque, desde dos días atrás que se enteraron que era ella la chica que le había dado sus poderes al "héroe" de la Soul Society y que, además, ella había matado a la Novena Espada y le había hecho frente a la Cero Espada, le tenían completa admiración y contestaban a todo lo que decía con un "Hai, Kuchiki-sama", título que le incomodaba; a esto, se le sumaba el hecho de que algunos de ellos parecían sentir una especie de enamoramiento hacia ella, de verdad que era realmente molesto. Fastidiada y cansada, se fue a comer a un restaurante donde siempre se reúnen los tenientes, pues le había prometido a Renji que ese día comerían juntos.

Al llegar al restaurante, Abarai Renji ya la estaba esperando; se saludaron y sostuvieron una plática amena mientras les traían su comida; realmente no tenían mucho que decirse, después de todo, lo único que hacían, desde hace un mes y medio, los tenientes era llenar formas y entrenar a los nuevos miembros, los capitanes eran los que se encargaban de otros asuntos que tenían que ver con la reconstrucción de la Sociedad de Almas. Sin duda alguna eran días muy ocupados para los Shinigami, por eso intentaban disfrutar al máximo de cada momento libre que llegaban a tener; tanto trabajo tenían que, entre Matsumoto y el Capitán Kyouraku estaban organizando una fiesta de Sake para distraerse.

- Y Rukia, ¿Cómo va lo de tu promoción a teniente? – El pelirrojo le preguntó, sonriendo.

- Muy bien, de hecho estaré a prueba y, si la paso, en unos meses podré ocuparme del puesto. Por cierto, debo agradecerte por esto.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – El teniente de la sexta intentó hacerse el desentendido, fallando en su actuación.

- No finjas, sé muy bien que en ese mes que estuve en el Mundo Humano le hablaste a Ukitake-taichou y a mi Nii-sama de mis "logros" en Hueco Mundo. – La pelinegra le dijo, sonriendo.

- Pues sí lo hice, pero es porque de verdad te lo mereces, mira, peleaste contra la Novena Espada tú sola, matándolo, con todo y que tenía la cara de Shiba Kaien, lo que ocasionó en ti un conflicto psicológico; además, también mataste a Exequias y, mientras luchábamos contra Yammy, tú fuiste la única en quedar en pie cuando Sado y yo quedamos en el piso. Y, también, eres bastante responsable y bien podrías hacerte cargo de tu escuadrón. – Renji se expresó, haciendo sonreír a su mejor amiga.

- Gracias Renji, pero tengo un problema…

- ¿Qué? – La sonrisa de la cara del teniente se borró completamente.

- Que mañana tendré que hacerme un chequeo de salud con Unohana-taichou.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – Preguntó, de pronto curioso; ella suspiró y le dijo en voz baja.

- ¿No has notado algo raro en mí desde que regresé del Mundo Humano?

- Además de que es evidente que extrañas al idiota de Ichigo, nada. – Sinceramente le contestó.

- ¡Vamos, Renji, piensa! ¿No has notado que me mareo con facilidad, me da sueño durante el día y como cómo un cerdo, justo como ahora? – Todavía susurrando, la pequeña shinigami le dijo a su amigo; al escuchar estas palabras, Renji empezó a pensar en que en algún lado había escuchado esos síntomas, solo que no lo podía recordar ahora…Justo en ese momento, algo en su mente hizo clic.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Rukia! ¡Tú no puedes…! – Hubiera continuado con sus palabras si no fuera porque Rukia lo calló.

- ¡No seas tan ruidoso, imbécil! Pero, sí, es una posibilidad, aunque aun no estoy segura. – Le confesó a su amigo.

- ¡Pues qué esperas! ¡Ve y compruébalo de una maldita vez! – El pelirrojo estalló.

- Eso haré mañana, tonto. – La Kuchiki le dijo.

- Es de _él_, ¿cierto? – Con tristeza, Abarai le preguntó.

- Sí. – Fue la corta respuesta de Rukia, quien evadía mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ese maldito me las pagara por hacerte esto! – Gritó, golpeando la mesa con su puño, atrayendo la atención de la gente que estaba alrededor.

- ¡Tawake! No hagas tanto escándalo, además está bien, déjalo.

- ¡Cómo esperas que lo deje! Primero, te hace esto, luego pierde sus poderes y ya no podrá hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades y, para colmo, esto te va impedir ser teniente. Te juro que si lo veo, yo lo mato. Es más, ¡iré al mundo humano a golpearlo!

- ¡Renji! ¡No podemos ir al Mundo Humano a verlo! ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Eso qué?, no me voy a poner un gigai, le daré una paliza en mi forma shinigami. Che, el bastardo no sabrá ni qué lo golpeó. – Dijo, sonriendo triunfante ante esa posibilidad.

- ¿Y eso que solucionaría? ¡Nada! Además, no es como si esto me impidiera ser teniente.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hablo de que, aunque esto evidentemente retrasara mi ascenso, no me rendiré y trabajaré duro. Sé que no será fácil, pero estoy segura de que puedo lograrlo. – Con confianza, Rukia habló, sonriendo un poco.

- Entonces, si eso crees, tienes mi apoyo total. – El pelirrojo le sonrió, tomando sus manos.

- Gracias Renji.

- No me lo agradezcas, después de todo, ¿Para qué son los nakama? – Dándole su mejor sonrisa, dijo estas palabras.

Después de su charla con su amigo, regresó a su escuadrón e hizo varios reportes que tenía pendientes. Al final del día, regresó a la mansión Kuchiki para cenar, conversó un rato con su Nii-sama y regresó a su cuarto. Sí, su día a día volvía a la normalidad, a la rutina de siempre que había sido olvidada cuando conoció a Ichigo; era algo que no le gustaba, prefería mil veces vivir aventuras y enfrentarse a peligros inimaginables a quedarse en su casa haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Suspiró y se acostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos y evitando pensar en lo que le acontecería mañana…Sí, así era su vida sin él, sin el hombre que amaba…

Poco sabía que sus deseos de no volver a la rutina serían escuchados y, al día, siguiente, su mundo como lo conocía cambiaría para siempre.


	3. Capítulo 2: La noticia

**Disclaimer para todo el fanfic: **Como siempre, Bleach no me pertence, es obra del gran Kubo "Tite" Noriaki, yo solo juego con sus personajes a mi gusto ^^

**Summary: **La vida de Kuchiki Rukia se ha complicado; con la ausencia de Ichigo, un próximo ascenso y una noticia inesperada, tendrá que aprender a lidiar, junto con sus familiares y amigos, con estas situaciones y consigo misma. Acompáñala en estos 17 meses en los que su vida cambiará completamente.

**Nota: **¡Hola! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado, pero he estado bastante ocupada y con mucha tarea, ¡maldigo a la escuela! Bueno, como sea, aquí traigo el segundo capi jeje, en este empieza lo bueno, prometo que los siguientes capis serán más emocionantes :D. La verdad aun no sé cuando actualizaré, pero probablemente será en este semana, quizás el sábado. ¡Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar reviews! ¡Les agradezco mucho y me alegra que les guste esta historia! Sin más que agregar, me despido, ¡cuídense todos y nos leemos pronto!

**El rincón de los reviews:**

**chibi-rukiacherry92: **no por supuesto que esto no queda así, aun falta mucho para el final. Sobre la reacción de Isshin, falta todavía mucho para verla jeje, y no sé cuando sacar a Kon, es que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde habrá estado durante todo este tiempo, se me ocurre que con Urahara, pero no estoy segura. Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia, ¡gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**BeTtY-saku-ruki chan: **oh, todavía nos falta la reacción de Byakuya, pero esa vendrá después jojo. Me alegra que Rukia no me haya quedado OOC, en mi opinión, así actuaría ella si eso le pasara en el manga, :). ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **sí, yo sería también muy feliz si esto sucediera en el manga, amaría muchísimo a Tite si nos diera esto, pero como es un troll, dudo que alguna vez dibuje algo como este fic, lo bueno es que para esto existe FanFiction xD. Y sí, yo tampoco quiero que regrese Aizen, pero por otro lado, la verdad estuve esperando que apareciera un día y dijera su ya clásico: Justo como lo planee, con esa frase hasta se parece a Light Yagami de Death Note xDD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**SnowGiirl: **me alegra que te guste como escribo y aquí está la continuación jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Nadia Mutou: **me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia desde el prólogo, en especial el lemmon pues soy nueva en eso jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas, tú y Hikari-chan! ¡Nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **Sabato? ¿Te refieres a Ernesto Sabato? ¿El que escribió "El túnel"? Pues si es él, te comprendo, también me marcó con ese libro. Y si, algunas cosas no tendrán mucha coherencia, después de todo, fue Kubo Tite quien escribe la trama xD. Sí, Rukia tendrá todo complicado, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena :D. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**Canción: **"Koyoi Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo" de Porno Graffitti

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: La noticia<p>

Los finos rayos del sol le cayeron a Rukia en el rostro, despertándola al instante; murmuró unas palabras incoherentes, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos, luciendo algo despistada; sin saber donde se encontraba, se incorporó y observó su habitación, para luego suspirar con fastidio. Otra vez había soñado con aquella noche que pasó con Ichigo, de nuevo había soñado que se encontraba dormida en sus brazos, en la habitación del chico y no en la suya en la Sociedad de Almas; tener esa clase de sueños no le hacía bien, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No era como si pudiera obligar a su subconsciente a olvidarse del peli-naranja…

Reluctantemente se paró y fue a cambiarse, hoy le esperaba un día muy agitado, tenía que hacerse cargo, nuevamente, de las prácticas de Kidou, aunque también le tocaba llenar todo el papeleo de la división y asistir a la junta de tenientes; todo esto era parte de su entrenamiento para ser teniente, algo que iba a hacer con gusto y sin quejarse, por más tediosas que todas estas actividades sonaran. No se podía quejar realmente, todo esto le serviría para despejar su mente de los nervios que sentía pues, ese día, exactamente a las siete de la tarde, tendría que ir al cuarto escuadrón a hacerse el chequeo…

Como todas las mañanas, se sentó a desayunar con su hermano mayor, manteniendo una charla ligera; como sucedía desde hace tiempo, le dieron nauseas matutinas y no comió más que la mitad de su plato de arroz y su té. La pelinegra no sospechaba que estaba siendo analizada bajo la mirada de Kuchiki Byakuya; de nueva cuenta, el hecho de que su hermana no tuviera hambre no le pasó desapercibido, además, algo en ella lucía distinto desde su regreso, algo a lo que no sabía-o no quería- ponerle nombre. Dejó de analizarla y se dedicó a disfrutar su desayuno, después de todo, él estaba enterado que su hermana se haría un chequeo con Unohana-san esa tarde y, si hubiera algo fuera de lo normal, Rukia o la Capitana se lo harían saber.

Después de despedirse del noble, la pelinegra se dirigió a su escuadrón; su primera tarea del día sería completar el reporte que le tenía que entregar a Hisagi-san antes de la reunión, por lo que se dispuso a llenarlo con paciencia en el escritorio que hace unos años había usado Shiba Kaien cuando ocupaba el puesto como fukutaichou. Ya que terminó esto, fue al noveno escuadrón, le entregó al teniente Hisagi el reporte y regresó al treceavo escuadrón a empezar con la práctica de Kidou con los novatos; en la práctica todo parecía ir bien, sus alumnos eran muy buenos con el Kidou, de hecho, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, la mayoría de los shinigami controlaban a la perfección las artes demoniacas, todos claro menos Abarai Renji y…el ex shinigami sustituto, que nunca fue enseñado a usarlos… Pensar en él le dolía, el recuerdo de su partida estaba demasiado fresco en su memoria, por lo que no fue sorpresa que sintiera que el aire le faltaba y su visión se le empezó a nublar.

- ¡Kuchiki-sama! – Uno de sus alumnos le gritó, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

- ¡Kuchiki-dono! ¿Se siente bien? – Otro de ellos le preguntó, mientras la sujetaba para que no se cayera al piso.

- ¡Pronto! ¡Vayan por Kotetsu-dono y por Kotsubaki-dono! – Otra chica gritó, mientras se acercaba a su superiora para analizar su situación.

- ¡Traigan agua! – Y así, asustados, los recién salidos de la Academia Shinigami intentaban despertar a la Kuchiki, quien había perdido el conocimiento.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Quítense! – Sentarou, quien ya había llegado a la escena, empujaba a los nuevos, abriéndose paso para acercarse hacia su compañera.

- ¡Kuchiki! ¡Vamos, despierta! – Kiyone, quien había llegado antes que Sentarou, ya estaba al lado de Rukia, moviéndola para que se despertara.

- ¡Idiota! ¡No la muevas tanto! ¡La puedes lastimar! Haber, ¡Pásenme el agua! – Kotsubaki regañó a su compañera, tomó el agua y mojó un poco la frente de la pelinegra.

- ¡No la mojes! – La rubia gritó, regañando a su compañero.

- ¡No seas estúpida! ¡No la estoy mojando mucho, solo lo suficiente para que se despierte! Oh, mira, ya está recuperando el conocimiento. – Sentarou mencionó, al ver como Rukia habría sus ojos violetas.

- ¿Qu-qué me pasó? – Ya más despierta, eso fue lo que atinó a decir.

- Te desmayaste. – Kiyone le dijo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, ahora ven, te llevaré a la oficina con el Capitán. – Sentarou dijo, tomándola en brazos y llevándosela de ahí. - ¡Kiyone! ¡Tú termina la práctica! – De un momento a otro, se volteó para ver a la joven Kotetsu.

- Y, ¿yo por qué?

- Porque yo llevaré a Kuchiki a la oficina y la cuidaré hasta que se sienta mejor, tú mejor termina su trabajo. – Diciendo esto, se fue.

Todo le daba vueltas, se sentía muy extraña, cabe decir que nunca en su vida le había pasado algo así, a menos de que hubiera perdido mucha sangre en alguna pelea, pero, así, de pronto por razones desconocidas, nunca, si siempre fue una chica saludable y, ahora, eso le tenía que pasar, peor aún, estando trabajando, aunque, quizás se debía a… ¡genial! Ahora tenía otro síntoma importante; pensando esto, cerró los ojos otra vez…Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la oficina que compartía con Ukitake, recostada en el sillón con un paño mojado en la frente; visualizó a las personas que había a su alrededor y notó las miradas preocupadas de su Capitán y de Sentarou, quienes hablaban en voz baja para no incomodarla.

- ¿Capitán? – Murmuró, intentando levantarse.

- No, no, Kuchiki. Quédate acostada o te desmayaras nuevamente. – Juushiro le aconsejó, mientras la obligaba a acostarse.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Sentarou le preguntó, con ojos preocupados.

- Sí, gracias Sentarou-san. - La pelinegra le sonrió cálidamente, logrando que el pelinegro se sonrojara.

- De…de nada, Kuchiki, para eso estamos en este escuadrón, para cuidar unos de otros, ¿verdad, taichou? – El tercer puesto buscó la mirada de su Capitán para su aprobación.

- No lo habría podido decir mejor, Sentarou. Haber, Kuchiki, aquí tienes este té que siempre me ayuda cuando me desmayo. – El peliblanco le pasó una taza verde, que ella tomó con gusto.

- Muchas gracias, Capitán.

- De nada. Oye, ¿te sientes enferma o algo? – Ukitake preguntó, preocupado por la salud de su subordinada.

- Pues, no creo estar enferma… - Dijo y, mentalmente, agregó: _a esto no se le puede considerar "enfermedad"_.

- Bueno, después de todo, hoy tienes un chequeo con Unohana-san, de seguro ella te dirá qué es lo que tienes. – Juushiro sonriéndole. – Mira, tengo que ir a mi reunión de Capitanes, pero tú te vas a quedar aquí acostada; Sentarou y Kiyone se encargaran de todas tus ocupaciones de hoy y, si no te sientes bien, ellos irán por ti a tu reunión de tenientes. – El Capitán agregó.

- Gracias taichou, pero no creo que sea necesario que ellos vayan por mí a la reunión.

- Si eso piensas, entonces ve, pero si no te sientes con ánimos tienes permiso de decirles a ellos dos que te suplan, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí. Ah, y ¿Ukitake-taichou?

- ¿Sí? – Se volteó a verla, curioso por lo que le diría a continuación.

- Por favor no le cuente lo que me pasó a mi Nii-sama. No quiero preocuparlo innecesariamente. – Le pidió, sabiendo que, si Byakuya se enteraba, iría a verla y, de seguro, sospecharía aun más sobre su estado de salud.

- Muy bien, si eso quieres no le diré. Si eso es todo, entonces me retiro. Sentarou, cuídala.

- ¡Sí, Capitán! – El hombre gritó, haciendo una pose militar.

- Adiós a los dos. ¡Que te mejores, Kuchiki!

- Sí, Capitán. Gracias.

Como Ukitake le había dicho, los terceros puestos se ocuparon de todos sus deberes restantes e, incluso, le trajeron sus platillos favoritos a la hora de la comida; a la media hora de haber estado acostada en la oficina, sus "alumnos" fueron a verla y le desearon que se recuperara pronto. Rukia sonrió ante tanta atención, esta era la primera vez que se sentía realmente querida en su escuadrón y se daba cuenta que estaba en buen camino para convertirse en una buena y querida mentora, tanto como lo habían sido Kaien y Miyako años atrás; esta situación terminó de convencerla para ser una teniente, ella quería ayudar a sus subordinados a sentirse a gusto en el treceavo escuadrón, sobre todo a los nuevos, no quería que fueran rechazados como ella lo fue en el pasado, no, eso no sucedería si ella también estaba a cargo.

A eso de las cinco, se levantó y fue por unos papeles a su escritorio, necesarios para la reunión; estaba algo nerviosa en realidad, esta era la primera vez que asistía a una reunión de tenientes y le daba miedo hacer algo impropio o volverse a desmayar. Se intentó tranquilizar, recordando que Renji iba a estar ahí, al igual que Rangiku y Momo, quienes siempre habían sido amables con ella y, además, iba a estar Yachiru, quien siempre lograba aligerar el ambiente con sus ocurrencias; sonrió y salió de la oficina, encontrándose con Kiyone y Sentarou, convenció a ambos de que ya se sentía mejor y se dispuso a ir a la reunión, la cual tenía sede en el primer escuadrón, el cual estaba bastante lejos del suyo. De camino, se encontró con Matsumoto, quien era corrida por su Capitán; juntas, se dirigieron a la reunión, platicando amenamente. Rukia sonreía con todo lo que decía Rangiku, aunque podía ver que ella aun estaba bastante triste por la muerte de Ichimaru Gin y no la culpaba, de hecho, la teniente del décimo escuadrón era de las pocas personas que podría entender su dolor de perder a quien amaba.

Justo a las cinco con cuarenta minutos, ambas chicas llegaron a la sala donde iba a ser la reunión; la Kuchiki saludó a todos con el respeto debido y ellos le contestaron el saludo, finalmente, se sentó al lado de Kurotsuchi Nemu, siguiendo el orden según las divisiones. La reunión consistía, básicamente, en que era responsabilidad de los tenientes de cada escuadrón sembrar el ánimo entre los integrantes de todos los escuadrones y aligerarles la carga a los Capitanes, quienes estaban bastante ocupados por la restauración del Seireitei; además, se insistió en que se dejaran de lado las peleas sin sentido-específicamente para el onceavo escuadrón- pues el cuarto escuadrón seguía estando ocupado y no necesitaban trabajo extra. Al final, Hisagi Shuuhei les recordó que, cada semana, debían de entregar el reporte de la situación de su escuadrón, así como una lista de dudas, sugerencias u otra cosa de importancia; con esto, la junta terminó y todos se fueron a, ya sea sus escuadrones o, en el caso de Hisagi, Kira, Iba y Matsumoto, al bar a beber sake, Rukia, en cambio, quería irse directo al cuarto escuadrón a su dichosa cita, pero fue interceptada por Renji.

- ¡Oi, Rukia! – El pelirrojo la llamó. - ¿Ya fuiste con Unohana-taichou?

- No, de hecho, debo ir justo en veinte minutos. – La pelinegra le contestó.

- Y… ¿qué piensas? – Abarai le preguntó, evitando verla directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pienso sobre qué? – Sin prestarle mucha atención, le preguntó.

- ¡Pues sobre tu situación! – El teniente del sexto escuadrón gritó en frustración; últimamente, había estado perdiendo los estribos muy seguido.

- Pues no pensare nada hasta que sepa si es un sí o un no; de todas maneras, lo sabré hoy mismo, así que después ya sabré qué pensar. – Mirando al frente, dijo estas palabras.

- Bien, ¿quieres que te espere? – Renji le preguntó.

- No, es mejor si estoy sola de regreso, además, tú has estado entrenando todas las tardes desde hace un mes, no quiero interrumpir con tu entrenamiento. – Sonriendo, le dijo esto, pegándole amistosamente en el hombro.

- Rukia, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte todo el tiempo, está bien si hoy quieres compañía, después de todo, esto es algo muy _importante_. – Su amigo le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Renji, ya te dije que estoy bien y que no es necesario que vayas conmigo; esto es algo que debo enfrentar sola. – La Kuchiki lo intentó calmar.

- Te equivocas, esto no es algo que debas pasar _sola_, pero como el maldito responsable de todo esto no está, yo quiero suplirlo, al menos por hoy, y cuidarte.

- ¿De qué debes cuidar a Kia? – Una voz los interrumpió.

- ¡Yachiru! ¡Demonios! ¡No nos asustes así! – El Abarai gritó enojado.

- Ah, no tienes porque gritarme cara de mono o te acusaré con Ken-chan. – Ante las palabras de la peli-rosa, Renji sudó frío. – Solo estoy preocupada por Kia…ne, ne, Kia-chan, ¿Es cierto que ahora serás teniente? – La niña le preguntó, viéndola con sus enormes y curiosos ojos.

- Pues, sigo a prueba, pero tal vez sí. – Le sonrió a la niña y la pelinegra se preguntó si todos los niños son iguales.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Con Kia aquí las reuniones serán más interesantes y divertidas! – Yachiru gritó y, para sorpresa de los dos mayores, abrazó a Rukia; con esta acción, un sentimiento nuevo se esparció dentro de la Kuchiki. – Bueno, me voy porque Ken-chan me espera, ¡nos vemos! – Diciendo esto, se marchó, dejando atrás a un fastidiado Renji y a una sorprendida Rukia.

- Oi, ¿estás bien? – El pelirrojo le preguntó, notando como parecía haberse quedado viendo a la nada.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien, muy bien. Bueno, será mejor que ya me vaya a ver a Unohana-taichou o si no se me hará tarde. ¡Nos vemos Renji! – Rukia le dijo, caminando rápidamente

- Sí, pero, si necesitas algo, háblame, ¿está bien?

- Sí, sí. – Con esto, se fue de ahí.

- Argh… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Kuchiki Rukia?… ¿qué vamos a hacer si esto sale positivo?...Seguramente, mi taichou va a matar a alguien…

Un poco nerviosa, se dirigió al cuarto escuadrón; debido al trabajo, su desmayo y la junta, se había olvidado un poco de la situación, claro, hasta que a su buen amigo Renji se le ocurrió hablar sobre el tema…_Muchas gracias, Renji_. Pensó con amargura, ahora estaba totalmente ansiosa por saber la respuesta y todo era culpa de su amigo por querer hablar del tema, aunque estaba segura de que ya en la oficina de Unohana los nervios y la ansiedad terminarían viniendo. Con estos pensamientos en mente, entró al cuarto escuadrón, buscando a alguien que le avisara a Retsu que ya había llegado, cuando, de pronto, chocó contra Hanatarou.

- ¡Oh, pero si es Rukia-san! ¿Qué hace por aquí? – El chico le preguntó, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa tan tierna que tenía.

- Vine a un chequeo de rutina con Unohana-taichou, por cierto, ¿le podrías avisar que ya llegué? – Le preguntó al chico con nombre de flor, quien solo asintió.

- Sí, acompáñeme, Rukia-san.

Así, siguió al séptimo oficial por los corredores del cuarto escuadrón hasta que se encontraron enfrente de una puerta; Yamada tocó una vez, escuchó la voz de su Capitana diciendo "Adelante", abrió la puerta y le informó a Retsu sobre la llegada de Rukia, quien solo asintió y le pidió que ella entrara. Hanatarou se despidió de la pelinegra, dejándola sola en la oficina de Unohana; en todos sus años como shinigami, la Kuchiki nunca había entrado a esa oficina pues nunca había tenido la necesidad, claro, hasta ahora. Sentada en su escritorio, Unohana la esperaba, sonriéndole maternalmente, la Capitana siempre había tenido un lado sensible hacia las chicas, sobre todo con las que eran muy jóvenes, como Rukia. Una vez sentada enfrente de ella, Unohana empezó a hablarle.

- Kuchiki-san, me alegra verla mucho el día de hoy. Ukitake-taichou me comentó que usted sufrió un desmayo esta mañana, pero veo que ya se siente mejor, ¿verdad? – La Capitana podía ser aterradora cuando quería, pero había momentos en los que parecía la madre que a todos les faltó.

- Sí, mucho mejor ahora…

- ¿Cree que tal vez sea por enfermedad o por algo más? – Retsu preguntó, como doctora era su deber indagar sobre la salud de sus pacientes.

- De eso quería hablarle. – La Kuchiki empezó a decir, sintiéndose muy nerviosa. – Es que, no creo que esté enferma, más bien es otra cosa. – Continúo con su explicación ante la mirada atenta de la mujer mayor.

- ¿Qué clase de cosa, Kuchiki-san? – Enarcando una ceja, Unohana inquirió, viendo atentamente a la chica enfrente de ella.

- Es que…creo…no estoy muy segura, pero…podría estar…_embarazada_. – Dijo lo último en un susurro, sin poder ver a los ojos a la Capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

- ¿Qué? – Retsu mostró sorpresa en sus facciones al escuchar esas palabras, ¿había oído bien? – Kuchiki-san, ¿usted cree que está embarazada?

- Sí, verá yo…cuando estaba en el mundo humano…pues… - Intentó explicar, mientras un sonrojo cubría su rostro.

- Tuvo sexo sin protección. – Unohana la interrumpió para que no se avergonzara más al explicarle. – Me imagino que, para llegar a esa conclusión, tiene síntomas típicos del embarazo, ¿me puede decir cuáles son? – Inmediatamente, la sorpresa se fue y fue reemplazada por la seriedad propia de un médico.

- Pues, en las mañanas tengo nauseas, hoy me desmayé, en las tardes como mucho, en las noches tengo insomnio y en el día mucho sueño y, pues, no me ha venido el periodo en dos ocasiones. – Explicó, todavía sonrojada.

- Bien, le diré lo qué haremos. En estos chequeos, usualmente, se toma una muestra de sangre, una prueba del esfuerzo y una prueba de orina y, de haber algún problema con los resultados, se hacen otras clases de pruebas; le sacaré un poco de sangre y, si resulta positivo, le haré un ultrasonido para checar la salud del bebé, de salir negativo, haremos otras pruebas para checar que cosa le produce estos cambios.

La doctora explicó para después guiar a Rukia hasta una sala de exanimación, donde Retsu le tomó una muestra de sangre y otra de orina; la mujer salió de la sala a entregar ambas muestras a un equipo especial dentro de su división que, en una media hora, tendría los resultados listos. Mientras tanto, Rukia estaba sentada en una camilla, viendo a la nada, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar justo ahora; no podía negar que su vida sería mucho más fácil sin un bebé en camino, pero tampoco podía decir que no quería ser madre, seguro, tendría muchas responsabilidades extra y sería muy difícil, mas, un sentimiento extraño le recorría el cuerpo al pensar en la posibilidad de ser madre, ¿sería niño o niña? ¿Se parecería a ella o a Ichigo? ¿Cabello negro o naranja? ¿Serían unidos o no? Era todo muy raro e ilógico a su parecer, pero este sentimiento persistía dentro de ella; suspiró en resignación, fuera lo que fuera el resultado, lo aceptaría con gusto, pues tenía la sensación de que todo saldría bien al final, con o sin bebé, con o sin Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pasada la media hora, la Capitana regresó con unos papeles en la mano, en los cuales el resultado estaba escrito; Unohana, al verla, le sonrió, dándole confianza. Se paró enfrente de ella y la miró con ternura, tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las de ella.

- ¿Qué dicen los resultados? – Rukia preguntó, pues la curiosidad la estaba matando.

- Kuchiki-san, usted tiene una cantidad elevada de la hormona GCH. – Explicó, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? – La pelinegra no entendía que quería decir la mujer mayor con eso, no sabía que era la hormona GCH y tampoco lo que significa tener cantidades elevadas de ella.

- Significa, Kuchiki-san, que el resultado es positivo. ¡Felicidades! ¡Va a ser mamá! – Le dijo, abrazando a una completamente estupefacta Kuchiki Rukia.

- ¿Es enserio? – Preguntó, todavía en shock.

- Sí, Kuchiki-san. –Retsu le sonreía.

- Entonces, ¿hay un bebé aquí? – Dijo, colocando sus manos en su vientre; al instante, sintió un choque eléctrico, como si su hijo le dijera: "Aquí estoy, mamá."

- Sí o, quizás dos.

- ¿Huh? – Ante la expresión que puso la pelinegra, Unohana no pudo evitar reír.

- Esa es una posibilidad que hay en cualquier embarazo, por eso, para estar seguros, le haré un ultrasonido, por lo que le pediré que se recueste. – Rukia se acostó y la Capitana sacó un aparato con el que haría el ultrasonido, colocó un gel frío en el vientre de la Kuchiki y utilizó el aparato para ver una imagen. – Aquí, Kuchiki-san, está su bebé. – Murmuró, señalando una imagen que había aparecido en la pantalla de la máquina. – Yo diría que tiene apenas y dos meses de embarazo…

- Es tan chiquito. – De pronto, la pelinegra habló, viendo con ojos amorosos la imagen de su bebé.

- Por ahora, pero va a crecer mucho en estos meses. Ahora, le daré unas recomendaciones, Kuchiki-san; por favor, no cargue cosas pesadas y tiene prohibido pelear contra hollows de ahora en adelante, su dieta debe ser balanceada y debe cumplir cualquier antojo que tenga; también, si tiene sueño, duerma mucho y es probable que tenga muchos cambios de humor y esté emocional todo el tiempo. Las nauseas y vómitos son perfectamente normales y, también, en unas semanas podrá distinguir un reiatsu diferente al suyo, proveniente del niño y, para asegurar que ese reiatsu sea estable, tomara unas pastillitas que yo le daré mañana a primera hora.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué hay de prácticas de Kidou?

- Esas las puede hacer siempre y cuando no use demasiado reiatsu. – Unohana habló.

- Muy bien… - Después de unos momentos de silencio, Retsu volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, Kuchiki-san, esto es todo, si quiere ya puede retirarse a su casa.

- Gracias por todo, Unohana-taichou. – Rukia le agradeció a la doctora, mientras la abrazaba.

- No hay de que, Kuchiki-san, fue un placer haberla atendido. Cuando entre al tercer mes, le haré otro chequeo. – Mencionó la mujer.

- Gracias, de nuevo, pero, ¿qué pasara ahora con mi promoción a teniente? – La Kuchiki inquirió.

- De eso hablaremos después, ahora váyase a decirle al padre, de seguro estará muy feliz con la noticia. – Unohana habló, pensando que el padre del niño de Rukia era el teniente Abarai.

- Etto…el padre no va a saber que tendrá un hijo… - La Kuchiki murmuró con ojos tristes y, antes de que Retsu pudiera preguntar el por qué de eso, ella agregó. – Después de todo, tenemos prohibido ir a verle y…aunque pudiera ir, no nos vería ni al bebé ni a mí. – Con estas palabras, Unohana entendió todo.

- No se preocupe Kuchiki-san, estoy segura de que pronto Kurosaki-san recuperara sus poderes y los verá a ustedes dos; de seguro, se pondrá feliz con la noticia. – Dijo, mientras abrazaba a Rukia maternalmente.

- Gracias, Unohana-taichou, enserio, muchas gracias. – La pelinegra dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo de la otra mujer.

Con estas últimas palabras se fue directo a la mansión Kuchiki; al llegar, pidió que le llevaran su cena a su habitación y que nadie la molestara, ni siquiera su hermano. Al llegar a su recamara, se acostó en su futón y se puso a divagar, pensando en las miles de cosas que iban a suceder de ahora en adelante; primero, aunque no quisiera, le tendría que decir a su querido Nii-sama que iba a ser tío y le tendría que confesar lo que hizo con el peli-naranja cuando estaba en Karakura, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en lo que pensaría su hermano de ella ahora, quizás hasta la corría…no, no la iba a correr y, si lo hacía, ella todavía podía vivir cómodamente en la habitación reservada para ella que había en su escuadrón; luego, obviamente muchas cosas de su vida tendrían que cambiar, ya no más ir a matar hollows, ya no más arriesgarse ni ser imprudente, ahora sería extremadamente responsable y cuidadosa con su salud y la salud de su bebé…_Bebé_, le gustaba decir esa palabra y le gustaba pensar que ya no estaría sola nunca más; sonrió ante este pensamiento y colocó una mano en su vientre, donde sintió otro choque eléctrico…¿ese sería el reiatsu del niño? No tenía idea, lo único que sabía es que ese bebé era su pequeño rayo de luz, porque con él, aunque no viera a Ichigo, tendría por siempre un pedacito de él con ella. Sonará egoísta, pero esos eran sus sentimientos. Con esto en mente, y todavía tocándose el vientre, se quedó dormida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.


	4. Capítulo 3: Una Gran Familia

**Disclaimer para todo el fanfic: **Como siempre, Bleach no me pertence, es obra del gran Kubo "Tite" Noriaki, yo solo juego con sus personajes a mi gusto ^^

**Summary: **La vida de Kuchiki Rukia se ha complicado; con la ausencia de Ichigo, un próximo ascenso y una noticia inesperada, tendrá que aprender a lidiar, junto con sus familiares y amigos, con estas situaciones y consigo misma. Acompáñala en estos 17 meses en los que su vida cambiará completamente.

**Nota: **¡Hola! De nuevo lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sobretodo porque este capi ya lo tenía terminado, pero bueno, la escuela me tiene estresada y muy ocupada, lo bueno es que la próxima semana acabo exámenes y tendré unas bonistas vacaciones de invierno para acabar esta historia. Otra cosa que me impide continuar es que no sé qué demonios está pasando en Bleach, Tite me tiene confundida con sus giros extraños en la historia ¬¬ Sobre el capi, pues bueno, vendrá lo que todos han estado esperando: Byakuya ya se va a enterar de que será Tío jeje. También veremos bastante de Renji en este capi, como es mi personaje favorito, después de Rukia e Ichigo, quise darle algo de protagonismo xD. Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo y por tener paciencia conmigo. ¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!

**El rincón de los reviews:**

**Albii001: **¡gracias por el review! Me da gusto que te esté gustando el fic. ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Rukia-CC: **como dije, lo de Byakuya se sabrá en este capi, lo de los demás, bueno, después sabrás, todos tendrán reacciones distintas jeje. Me alegra que te guste el fic. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!

**chibi-rukiacherry92: **no te preocupes, Renji no irá con el chisme, será buen amigo ^^ Me alegra que te este gustando la historia. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!

**SnowGiirl: **me alegra que te este gustando la historia, y no te preocupes por tardarte en dejarme un review, yo me demoré en actualizar de todas maneras. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Evana-118: **bueno, como Rukia tiene ya dos meses de embarazo, serán 7 largos meses jeje. Lo del bebé, pues no son gemelos, pero no diré si será niño o niña xDD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Kaoru240: **la parte triste de este fic es que Ichigo no la puede ver y no sabrá nada T^T En este capi Bya-kun sabrá, pero lo demás vendrá después jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te este gustando la historia. ¡Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo!

**pbdbgt: **la verdad ni idea de si pueden o no tener hijos. Mi teoría es que Byakuya, Yoruichi, Soi Fong, los Shiba e incluso Omaeda nacieron ahí, pues son descendientes de las casas nobles de la SS, además recuerdo que Shinji le decía a Aizen que no confiaba en él desde que Aizen estaba en el vientre de su madre o.o Pero bueno, esto es un fic así que sí pueden tener niños xDD ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante. ¡Te cuidas y nos estamos leyendo!

**Nadia Mutou: **sí Unohana es maternal a su manera xDD Y bueno, la apariencia del bebé será una incógnita para ustedes hasta que nazca muajaja. ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **yo leí el túnel hace tres años jeje, me gustó mucho, y no sabía que Sabato había escrito solo tres novelas, creo que me leeré las otras dos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y pues la reacción de Byakuya la verás en este capi. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**metsfan101: **I'm glad :)

**Canción: **"Listen to one story" de Kuchiki Byakuya y Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Una Gran Familia<p>

Unohana Retsu estaba todavía en su oficina analizando los resultados de su nueva paciente, todo estaba perfectamente normal menos por un pequeño detalle, Kuchiki Rukia estaba _embarazada_; si bien, no era tan extraño que alguna mujer shinigami fuera madre en algún momento de su vida, sí era extraño que esa mujer fuera una jovencita ─en términos de la Sociedad de Almas─ y que tuviera o fuera a tener un puesto tan relevante como ser teniente. Pero bueno, Retsu no era quien para juzgar a esa chica, porque intuía que ese hijo que esperaba no era producto de alguna calentura, ni para experimentar, pues se había dado cuenta de que lo que el ex shinigami sustituto y la pequeña shinigami sentían era mucho más que amistad o un simple enamoramiento adolescente; al principio, Unohana pensó que Rukia solo sentía un afecto amistoso hacia el chico, pero hoy había comprobado que iba más allá de eso, que parecía quererlo mucho, quizás hasta lo amaba; por eso mismo, la Capitana creía, o más bien sabía, que ese bebé no nacido era producto de amor, tal y como todos los niños deben de ser. El problema radicaba en la situación actual de la pelinegra, Retsu no estaba segura si al soutaichou le iba a parecer bien nombrar teniente a alguien que está a punto de ser madre, pero eso era lo de menos, lo más difícil sería decirle al Capitán del sexto escuadrón que su hermanita iba a tener un bebé sin estar casada…

La Capitana suspiró y cerró sus ojos, sería difícil para la joven Kuchiki, pero ella la iba a apoyar, no solo como compañera, doctora o amiga, sino como una figura materna; sonrió ante la ironía de la vida, pues ella siempre había querido ser madre, mas nunca había encontrado a un hombre con el cual formar una familia y tampoco tenía el tiempo para buscarlo y esta chica iba a serlo sin siquiera planearlo o desearlo en el momento. Sí, Retsu iba a apoyar a Rukia en todo, dándole consejos, cuidando de su salud y, lo más importante, convencería a Yamamoto de que ella podía ser madre soltera y teniente a la vez, además de que tenía el presentimiento de que cierto chico peli-naranja recuperaría pronto sus poderes y, al conocer que será padre, de seguro se quedaría en la Soul Society apoyando a la pelinegra. Dejó los papeles en su escritorio y se fue a descansar, había decidido ir a primera hora de la mañana a la mansión Kuchiki para acompañar a Rukia al darle la noticia a su noble hermano, era algo importante y no la iba a dejar sola en estos momentos; con esto en mente, se fue a dormir.

Por primera vez en dos meses, Rukia se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios; un sentimiento extraño la invadía cada vez que pensaba que iba a ser madre en siete meses, no podía evitar sonreír como una idiota ni colocar su mano en su vientre, intentando sentir el reiatsu de la criatura que llevaba dentro. Se desperezó y se levantó, todavía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se cambió, peinó y perfumó, para después salir de su habitación dispuesta a desayunar; pronto, paró en seco, de seguro su Nii-sama le iba a preguntar cómo le había ido con Unohana y qué le había dicho, lo cual la preocupó un poco; suspiró, no ganaba nada poniéndose nerviosa, de todas maneras, tarde o temprano le iba a tener que decir a su hermano del estado en el que se encontraba y lo mejor sería hacerlo antes de que su pancita se empezara a notar, de preferencia, esa misma mañana. Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con Byakuya sentado al lado de Retsu, ambos bebiendo té sin decir ni una palabra; ante tal escena, la Kuchiki se sorprendió, preguntándose la razón de la visita de la Capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

- Buenos días, Rukia. – El noble la saludó, mientras bebía su té.

- Buenos días, Kuchiki-san. – La doctora le devolvió el saludo.

- Buenos días, Nii-sama, Unohana-taichou. – La pelinegra los miró a ambos con curiosidad.

- Unohana-taichou, aquí presente, me comentó que deseaba hablar con nosotros sobre los resultados del chequeo que te hizo ayer. – Ante estas palabras, Rukia comprendió la razón de la visita de Retsu; se sentó al lado de la Capitana y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

- Ahora que Kuchiki-san esta aquí, creo que podemos explicarle, Kuchiki-taichou. – La mujer dijo. – Verá, su hermana me dijo que no se había estado sintiendo muy bien desde hace un mes, así que le hice unos estudios para saber que tenía y, ayer, obtuve los resultados. – Al escuchar esto, Byakuya se asustó un poco, mas su rostro seguía tan apacible como siempre.

- Dígame, ¿qué dijeron los resultados? – El jefe del clan Kuchiki preguntó, viéndolas a ambas.

- Pues que Kuchiki-san tiene una elevada cantidad de la hormona GCH. – Obviamente, el Kuchiki no entendió qué significaba eso, pero antes de preguntar, Unohana se le adelantó. – Significa, Kuchiki-taichou, que Kuchiki-san… - Iba a decirlo, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Rukia, quien sabía que lo mejor era que ella se lo dijera.

- Que yo, Nii-sama, estoy…_embarazada_. – Al escuchar estas palabras, el mundo pareció detenerse por completo, ¿había escuchado bien? Aunque ya había pensado en algo así, al Capitán le costaba mucho comprender estas palabras.

- ¿Qué? – El pelinegro preguntó, mostrando un rostro completamente sorprendido, algo extraño en él.

- Sí, Kuchiki-taichou, su hermana está en la dulce espera; Kuchiki-san cuenta con apenas dos meses de embarazo. Tanto ella como el bebé están completamente saludables, así que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse. – La Capitana habló, sonriendo, intentando calmar la situación.

- Rukia…esto pasó cuando estabas en el Mundo Humano, ¿verdad? – El Kuchiki habló, con la voz más fría y amenazante que hay.

- …Ha-ai, Nii-sama… - La pelinegra estaba asustada, este tono de voz daba a entender que estaba sumamente molesto por su situación actual.

- Dime quién te hizo esto Rukia, dime y lo mataré por haber manchado tu honor. – Byakuya dijo, totalmente enfurecido.

- No…no entiendes Nii-sama, nadie me deshonró…

- Y ¿a qué le llamas a esto? No estás casada con él y, además, te dejó con esta carga. – Siguió discutiendo, perdiendo totalmente los estribos; esta era una escena extraña para Rukia, jamás había visto a su hermano tan enojado como en esos momentos.

- ¡Mi bebé no es una carga! – Enfadada le gritó, era la primera vez que perdía el control en frente de Byakuya; quizás eran las hormonas o que aquel hombre noble había ofendido a su hijo, pero ya no se iba a morder la lengua y le iba a decir lo que pensaba.

- ¡Sí lo es! ¡Ibas a ser teniente! ¡Pero ya no lo serás! Rukia, pensé que estabas mejor educada para no enviar todo a la basura por una noche de _calentura_ con alguien que no te _ama. _– Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡Lo que _Ichigo _y yo hicimos esa noche no fue por calentura! ¡Yo lo amo y sé que él también a mí! ¡Y si estuviera aquí, ya te hubiera puesto en tu lugar! – Gritando esto, se paró y se encerró en su habitación.

- Fue…Kurosaki… - Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del Kuchiki, sus ojos parecían estar en llamas y su reiatsu se elevó.

- Kuchiki-taichou, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero como la doctora de Kuchiki-san le diré que las emociones fuertes y los enojos no son buenos para ella, podría tener un aborto espontaneo si no se cuida, y sé que si eso le pasa quedaría sumamente devastada; le pediré que maneje mejor su enojo y que haga las paces con ella. Ahora más que nunca, necesita de una familia que la apoye y amigos comprensivos, así que sea razonable y acepte esta situación. – Retsu le sonrió al Capitán. – Ahora los dejo y, antes que se me olvide, aquí le dejo estas pastillas de reiatsu, necesitara tomar tres de ellas diario para asegurarnos de que el bebé crezca bien. Hasta luego, Kuchiki-taichou. – Diciendo esto, la Capitana se fue, dejando al noble con sus pensamientos.

Ya en su habitación, Rukia estaba acostada en su cama, llorando un poco; era increíble como las hormonas lograban que se sintiera más emocional que de costumbre, pero tenía que ser fuerte pues, si se enojaba demasiado, eso podía ser perjudicial para su hijo y eso era lo que menos quería. Se limpió la cara, respiró profundo y se tocó el vientre, acariciándolo con ternura, mientras una sonrisa feliz cubría su rostro; _no te preocupes bebé, estaremos bien_, pensó, mientras seguía tocando su vientre. Ya más calmada, sacó de un cajón el álbum de fotografías que Inoue Orihime le había dado antes de que se fuera a la Sociedad de Almas, "es para que nunca nos olvides", la chica peli-naranja le había dicho, la pelinegra había agradecido el gesto, pero no había visto el dichoso álbum, hasta ahora; lo abrió y vio fotos de ella junto a Inoue, otras en las que estaba con Arisawa, Ishida, Asano, Kojima y Sado y, en especial, había varias de ella junto al ex shinigami sustituto; había muchas fotos de ellos dos discutiendo, no sabía quién podría haber tomado esas fotos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, quizás Ishida, pensó, o incluso Isshin. Suspiró y sonrió tristemente, aunque le agradaba estar embarazada, le hubiera gustado que el padre de su hijo estuviera con ella en esos momentos…Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

- Rukia… - Era el Capitán de la sexta, quien la veía, no con enojo, sino con culpabilidad.

- Nii-sama…

- Yo…no debí haberte gritado de esa manera…lo lamento. - ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El orgulloso Kuchiki Byakuya se había disculpado?

- Nii-sama… - No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle, por lo que se quedó callada.

- No fue mi intención insultarte ni a ti ni…a tu hijo; me sorprendí bastante con la noticia, eso es todo. Solo quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, te ayudaré en lo que necesites, cuenta conmigo. – Y, al decir esto, sucedió lo inesperado: ¡el pelinegro sonrió! Una pequeña sonrisa sincera que nadie, más que la difunta Hisana, había visto; Rukia abrazó a su hermano y él le correspondió. Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que la Kuchiki habló.

- Gracias, Nii-sama. – Dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No hay de que Rukia. Y no te preocupes por la ausencia de Kurosaki, cuando recupere sus poderes podrán estar juntos…y si no quiere asumir sus responsabilidades, yo me encargaré de que cambie de idea. – El noble habló, sujetando la empuñadura de Senbonzakura.

- Gracias, aunque no creo que nos abandone cuando sepa. – La pelinegra dijo, tocando su vientre al decir esas palabras.

- Más le vale. – Habló con seriedad, su reiatsu y gesto facial implicando que, si el peli-naranja decidía abandonar a su hermana, se las pagaría caro.

Después de su conversación, Byakuya le insistió que se quedara en la mansión a descansar y que él, mientras tanto, pensaría en maneras de hacer pública la noticia de su embarazo, total, tarde o temprano todos se iban a enterar. Fue a su oficina y le mandó a Ukitake una mariposa infernal diciéndole que Rukia no iría a trabajar ese día debido a que no se sentía muy bien, el enfermizo Capitán no se opuso y le pidió al Kuchiki que le avisara sobre sus mejoras de salud. Para estar más tranquilo, el pelinegro mandó a su teniente a su casa para que cuidara a la pequeña shinigami, además, pensó que sería bueno que Rukia hablara con alguien de confianza y quien mejor que su amigo de la infancia. Después de haber hecho todo esto ─y de llenar su papeleo─ se concentró en las múltiples maneras de dar la noticia; suspiró, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba…

Renji llegó por fin a la Mansión Kuchiki, preguntándose por qué su capitán quería que estuviera con Rukia, ¿acaso estaba enferma? O… ¿los resultados serían positivos? Todas estas preguntas embargaban su cabeza y, siendo honestos, no quería que ninguna fuera la realidad; por un lado, no quería que su amiga estuviera enferma, pero por el otro, no quería que ella estuviera embarazada, no solo por el trabajo que sería ser madre soltera, sino por el hecho de que, al tener un bebé, estaría ligada eternamente a Kurosaki Ichigo. Iba a ser sincero, él siempre estuvo enamorado de su amiga y le molestaba el hecho de que ella no le correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero lo peor de todo era verla sufrir por el hombre al que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma; bufó molesto, a él nunca le salía nada bien y ahora se daba cuenta de que el destino, prácticamente, le estaba gritando que él no pertenecía al lado de Kuchiki Rukia.

Al entrar a la mansión, quitó su cara de amargado y se calmó, no le serviría de nada hacerle una escena de celos a su amiga; ya lo había decidido, ya no estaría enamorado de Rukia, dejaría atrás sus sentimientos y sería el mejor amigo que existe en este mundo para ella, la apoyaría en todo, la ayudaría con el niño y con su promoción a teniente. Con dichos pensamientos, entró a la habitación de la pelinegra, quien había cambiado su uniforme por un kimono rosado que la hacía ver sumamente hermosa; el pelirrojo no pudo evitar verla embobado, más porque estaba sonriendo felizmente, viéndose aun más hermosa de lo que ya era. Ella notó su presencia y le sonrió, acercándose a él, todavía sonriendo.

- Hola Renji. – Lo saludó y él tuvo que salir de su trance.

- Rukia, ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué el Capitán me mandó a cuidarte? – Le preguntó, sujetándola de los hombros; ella solo le sonrió y lo miró con dulzura.

- Renji, estoy embarazada. – Aunque ya lo presentía, la confirmación de este hecho le cayó como un balde de agua fría; Rukia notó la expresión perpleja de su amigo y enarcó una ceja. - ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir algo? ¡Al menos felicítame! – Estas palabras lograron que Renji reaccionara.

- ¡Claro! Lo siento… ¡Muchas felicidades Rukia! ¿Estás feliz? – Le preguntó.

- Sí y _mucho_, sobretodo porque Nii-sama me dijo que me apoyaba. ¡No se enojó! – La futura madre habló emocionada.

- ¿Huh? ¿No se enojó? ¡Diablos! ¡Qué suertudo es Ichigo! Pero me da gusto y me alegra que estés feliz con la noticia…ya me imagino lo horrible que sería para mí lidiar contigo estando triste y hormonal, ¡sería casi un suicidio! – Bromeó, logrando que ella se enojara.

- ¡Baka! – Rukia le gritó y lo golpeó.

- Ya, ya, era solo una broma. Rayos, no te enojes tanto…Y bien… ¿en cuánto tiempo nacerá el mini ryoka? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, distrayendo a su amiga para que no lo golpease otra vez.

- En siete meses y me gustaría que no te refirieras a mi hijo como "ryoka". – Se expresó, todavía molesta.

- Bueno, ¿qué prefieres? ¿mini Ichigo? ¿mini Rukia? ¿mini Kurosaki? – Siguió con su lista, haciendo que su muy hormonal amiga se enfadara más.

- ¡De ninguna de esas maneras! ¡Solo llámalo bebé y ya! Demonios Renji, ¿por qué diablos te encanta fastidiarme? – Murmuró lo último, haciendo un esfuerzo por no patearle, acto que podía lastimar a su hijo.

- Porque te ves muy graciosa cuando te enojas. – El Abarai se burló, sonriendo estúpidamente.

- ¡Bakamono!

- Ya, solo bromeaba…Y, ¿qué planeas hacer con tu ascenso? ¿Aun quieres ser teniente? – Le preguntó, poniéndose serio.

- Claro, quiero que este niño se sienta orgulloso de su madre, además, quiero superarme profesionalmente y quiero ayudar a Ukitake-taichou y ser un buen ejemplo para los nuevos miembros. – Se expresó, con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

- Eso es suficiente para mí, te ayudare a conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste. – Dijo, sonriendo y pensando: _Este niño ya debe de estar orgulloso por tenerte como madre._

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí, Rukia; recuerda que hace muchos años dijimos que éramos familia, así que como tu _hermano_ te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. Ya no estarás sola, nos tienes al Capitán, a mí, probablemente a Unohana-taichou, a Ukitake-taichou, a todo tu escuadrón, posiblemente al resto del Seireitei, ahora a tu hijo y, cuando llegue el momento, a Ichigo también. Todos seremos una gran familia. – Renji le dijo, logrando que su amiga llorara. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Baka, es de felicidad…Arigatou, Renji. – Rukia le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- De nada Rukia, nunca olvides que nos tienes a nosotros, seremos tu roca. – Renji le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió; su corazón ya no estaba tan afligido, se estaba empezando a curar, sería el apoyo de su amiga siempre.

Mientras tanto, Byakuya terminó todos sus deberes y se dirigió al primer escuadrón; ya había decidido darle la notica al Capitán Comandante, pero eso no sería lo único que haría, lo había pensado mucho y había decidido que su hermana era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser teniente y madre a la vez, por lo que convencería al soutaichou de permitirle tener ese puesto. Claro que todo esto no lo haría solo, sino que Retsu sería su apoyo en cuanto a lo médico; dicha Capitana también pensaba que la joven Kuchiki se merecía el puesto y podía hacer una gran labor siendo teniente. Ambos se encontraron a las puertas del primer escuadrón y con un asentimiento entraron…sería duro convencer a Yamamoto, pero lo lograrían.

En el interior del cuarto escuadrón, Kotetsu Isane se encontraba llenando unos reportes cuando, sin querer, tiró uno de los expedientes de la Capitana; lo recogió y se dio cuenta de que era el historial médico de Kuchiki Rukia, curiosa, decidió leerlo y se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que decía ese expediente…¡No podía ser! ¿Un embarazo? Vaya, esto sí que era demasiado sorprendente, tanto así, que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y salió corriendo de la oficina, chocando en el camino con Matsumoto Rangiku, quien había ido ahí a dejar su papeleo.

- ¡Isane! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida? – La rubia le preguntó a la otra mujer, quien estaba sudando.

- ¡Embarazo! Digo…Kuchiki…digo bebé… - No sabía ni lo que decía, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había dicho más de lo que debería. Al notar la expresión curiosa de la otra teniente, supo que había metido la pata.

- ¡Qué Kuchiki va a tener un bebé! – Rangiku gritó, por suerte no había nadie más en el pasillo.

- Creo que hablé de más… ¿verdad?


	5. Capítulo 4: Y así se enteró el Seireitei

**Disclaimer para todo el fanfic: **Como siempre, Bleach no me pertence, es obra del gran Kubo "Tite" Noriaki, yo solo juego con sus personajes a mi gusto ^^

**Summary: **La vida de Kuchiki Rukia se ha complicado; con la ausencia de Ichigo, un próximo ascenso y una noticia inesperada, tendrá que aprender a lidiar, junto con sus familiares y amigos, con estas situaciones y consigo misma. Acompáñala en estos 17 meses en los que su vida cambiará completamente.

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? La verdad yo sí a ustedes. Me hubiera gustado actualizar más rápido, pero entre la escuela, un super bloqueo de autor que me dio, y los giros argumentales de Tite, no tuve cabeza para escribir este capi, lo bueno es que la inspiración me regresó y acabé de escribir este capi! Supongo que muchos se preguntan, ¿cuándo saldrá Ichigo? Lamento decirles que en esto sí voy a seguir la trama original de Bleach y, pues, para los que ya leyeron todo el arco del Agente Perdido o han visto los últimos capis del anime, ya saben cuándo lo veremos. Ah, tengo que agregar que ciertas cosas que pasaron en el arco pasado, las pondré aquí también, así que ya están avisados, habrá spoilers. También, cuando acabe este fic, pienso hacer la continuación, siguiendo el nuevo y último arco de bleach: La Guerra sangrienta de los 1000 años, ¿qué opinan? Bueno, sin más que agregar los dejo y, de nuevo, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo! ¡Se cuidan! Ja ne!

**El rincón de los reviews:**

**Pureheart01: **¡Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Eso me pone muy feliz ^^ Sí, es triste que Ichigo no sepa que será padre, y te aviso que aun no sabrá, así que ten paciencia. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**McCormick Girl: **me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. ¡Gracias por el review, cuídate y nos leemos!

**Rukia-CC: **Jaja, sí, adiós al secreto xDD Me alegra que te hayan gustado las reacciones de Byakuya, y claro, la amenaza no podía faltar. Renji es todo un hombre y podría tener a cualquier mujer, pero Rukia no es para él; espero que algún día encuentre a ese alguien especial, mientras tanto yo lo cuidaré jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Xpparda: **sí lo sé, la reacción de Byakuya fue algo OOC, pero no quería convertirlo en el malo de la historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado y lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, ¡gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**chibi-rukiacherry92: **el peor error de Isane fue decirle a Matsumoto xDD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y gracias por el review, ¡te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Albii-chan: **me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, sobre las reacciones de los demás, en este capítulo las podrás ver. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**Mei Fanela: **me alegra que te guste esta historia. Lo sé, son muchos meses, pero estos son los meses que pasaron antes de que empezara el Arco del Agente Perdido. Sobre Ichigo, aun falta mucho para que aparezca jeje. Y sí, Byakuya es genial, lo amo! !Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Qué viva el IchiRuki!

**Claw-13: **me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y ya verás lo que hará Matsumoto xD ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

****bdbgt: ****¿qué comes que adivinas? xD ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

****N**********adia Mutou:****** me alegra que te haya gustado el capi ^^ ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

********Kaoru240:******** pues Ichi debe estar en la escuela, maldiciendo su mala suerte mientras finge que todo está bien, pero no lo veremos en un buen rato. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Y así se enteró el Seireitei…<p>

- Así que su hermana está embarazada, Kuchiki. – Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, Capitán Comandante del Gotei 13, dijo, mirando fijamente a sus subordinados, ambos capitanes.

- Así es, soutaichou-dono. – Byakuya dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Y me dicen que el padre del niño es Kurosaki Ichigo. Dígame Unohana, ¿ese niño podría presentar un peligro? – El anciano se dirigió a la Capitana, quien sonrió amablemente.

- No, soutaichou-dono, es cierto que este bebé tendrá un reiatsu elevado, pero dudo que haya heredado los poderes hollow de su padre, pues ya nos habríamos dado cuenta. Su reiatsu actual es estable e incrementará considerablemente al progresar el embarazo, pero no será peligroso, en especial si está al cuidado de su madre. – Retsu habló, sonriendo mientras hablaba.

- Bien, entonces no le veo problema alguno a que Kuchiki Rukia se quede con su hijo y siga con sus actividades en su escuadrón. – Yamamoto dijo, empezando a levantarse para irse de ahí.

- Espere, soutaichou, esto no es todo. – El Kuchiki, notando las intenciones de su superior, habló, deteniéndolo en el acto.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces qué otra cosa tiene que decirme. – Enarcando una blanca ceja le preguntó.

- Verá, quisiéramos saber si Kuchiki-san aun es considerada como candidata para ser teniente del treceavo escuadrón. – La Capitana preguntó, viendo a su superior, quien tomó una expresión seria.

- No lo sé…

- Si es por la capacidad de mi hermana le aseguro que…

- ¡No es eso! Lo que sucede, Kuchiki, es que dudo que su hermana sea capaz de tener un cargo tan importante como ese ─en especial cuando Ukitake se enferma seguido─ y cuidar de una criatura. Sencillamente, opino que sería irresponsable que ella continuara con el cargo. – El shinigami más viejo del Seireitei se expresó de esta manera.

- Soutaichou-dono, le aseguro que Kuchiki-san es lo suficientemente capaz como para hacer ambos trabajos a la vez, no es la primera vez que una mujer shinigami se embaraza ni tampoco será la última. Le pido que reconsidere.

- Parece bastante convencida Unohana, y Kuchiki, ¿usted también piensa que su hermana puede con el trabajo? – El pelinegro simplemente asintió, manteniendo su porte noble. – De ser este el caso, entonces Kuchiki Rukia sigue a prueba, hasta que pruebe ser digna del cargo. Pueden retirarse. – Así, ambos pelinegros empezaron a retirarse, hasta que la voz del soutaichou los detuvo. – Ah, y Kuchiki, felicite a su hermana de mi parte. – Yamamoto dijo sonriendo un poco.

- Lo haré, soutaichou-dono.

Finalmente, los dos capitanes se retiraron, dejando al Capitán Comandante solo con sus pensamientos. _Estos niños, siempre corriendo riesgos innecesarios…Hmph…un bebé en el Seireitei, esto será emocionante._

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, a las afueras del cuarto escuadrón, Isane y Rangiku seguían sin poderse creer lo que sucedía, ¡Kuchiki Rukia embarazada! Esa sí que era una gran sorpresa, ¿Quién se esperaba eso? ¡Nadie! Por lo que no podían evitar empezar a asumir cosas, como quién será el padre, hace cuánto que ella está en ese estado, la reacción del Capitán Kuchiki, en fin, todo lo que era referente al dichoso embarazo.<p>

- No lo puedo creer Isane, sencillamente no lo puedo creer. – Matsumoto repetía una y otra vez, mientras caminaba en círculos.

- Ni yo, Rangiku-san, pero eso es lo que decía su historial, no creo que sea una broma ni nada parecido.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Es solo que esto es sorprendente! ¡Qué bien se lo tenía guardado! – La rubia dijo, alzando los brazos en señal de sorpresa. – Me pregunto hace cuánto está en este estado…creo que sería bueno ir a verla y…

- ¡MATSUMOTO! – La teniente hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque una fría y dura voz se hizo escuchar.

- ¡Ta-taichou! ¡Me ha espantado! – Efectivamente, se trataba de su capitán, Hitsugaya Toshirou, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y una vena en su frente amenazaba con reventarse en cualquier momento.

- ¡Matsumoto! ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no te encuentras en la oficina llenando tu papeleo? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando por todo el Seireitei? – Furioso, la regañó, haciéndola retroceder poco a poco.

- Capitán, no se enoje, le juro que hubiera vuelto al escuadrón después de entregar este papeleo, pero sucedió algo importante. – Matsumoto, espantada, empezó a explicarse, mirando a Isane para pedirle ayuda.

- Así es, Hitsugaya-taichou. – La tímida teniente añadió, mirando al Capitán y a su amiga.

- ¡Lo ve taichou! ¡Yo decía la verdad! – La rubia empezó a saltar felizmente, mientras el niño genio bufaba molesto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué cosa "importante" sucedió para que hagas tanto escándalo, Matsumoto? – Toshirou dijo, imaginándose que su teniente había hecho un drama por alguna tontería, como solía hacer.

- ¡Es Kuchiki! – Rangiku gritó con voz aguda, atrayendo la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí, mientras que Isane veía a todos nerviosa, incitándoles a que se fueran de ahí.

- ¿Qué con Kuchiki? – Hitsugaya, para nada interesado, preguntó simplemente por qué pensó que Matsumoto le mentía y quería descubrirla en el acto. La rubia lo miró y con una seña le pidió que se acercara, el peli-blanco hizo lo que le pedían, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

- Va a tener un _bebé_. – Rangiku le susurró a su Capitán en el oído, quien se separó y la vio aun más molesto.

- ¡Pero qué estupidez es esa! ¿Acaso crees que me tragaré el cuento de que el Gran Kuchiki Byakuya haría algo así sin estar casado? ¿Quién te crees que soy, Matsumoto? ¿Un niño? – Enfadado de que le intentarán ver la cara, le recriminó a su teniente, gritándole a todo pulmón y preparado para usar a Hyourinmaru de ser necesario.

- No, no, taichou, no Kuchiki-taichou, sino su hermana, Kuchiki Rukia. – La rubia le explicó, saltando de la emoción.

- ¿Estás segura? A mí me sigue pareciendo que todo esto te lo inventaste para no ir a trabajar. – Mirándola con suspicacia, Toshirou levantó una blanca ceja diciendo estas palabras.

- ¡Es cierto, taichou! Si no me cree, pregúntele a Isane. – Matsumoto señaló a su amiga alta, quién palideció nerviosa.

- ¿Es cierto, Kotetsu? – Para nada convencido, el Capitán preguntó.

- S-sí Capitán Hitsugaya…encontramos su expediente y eso decía… - La pobre teniente estaba que se moría de nervios al tener que encarar al Capitán. Al escuchar esas palabras, Toshirou parpadeó varias veces y la perplejidad se apoderó de su rostro.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, nunca me hubiera esperado algo como eso…en fin, no es de nuestra incumbencia si esto es verdad. Les sugiero que regresen a sus trabajos y no vayan a molestar a Kuchiki. – El Capitán sentenció, pero al ver que su teniente estaba a punto de repelar, añadió. – O de lo contrario, me veré en la forzosa necesidad de decirle a Unohana-taichou que estuvieron curioseando en su oficina. – Dijo esto último en la voz más fría que puede existir, dejando a las dos tenientes paralizadas. – Matsumoto, te espero en la oficina en menos de diez minutos y, si no estás ahí para entonces… - Hitsugaya dijo, tomando la empuñadura de su zanpakutou; Rangiku solo pudo atinar a tragar grueso.

- ¡Nos vemos, taichou! – Matsumoto se despidió de su Capitán y luego volteó a ver a Isane. - ¿Ahora qué haremos?

- No lo sé, pero Rangiku-san, quizás sería mejor si dejáramos todo así y esperar hasta que Kuchiki-san haga ella misma pública la noticia. – Isane contestó, todavía algo inquieta por la sorpresiva aparición del capitán del décimo escuadrón.

- Tonterías, Isane…Debemos hacer algo… ¡Espera! ¡Ya lo tengo! – Gritó emocionada, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa traviesa formándose en sus labios; con tan solo verla, la pobre teniente del cuarto escuadrón supo inmediatamente que se había metido en un embrollo.

* * *

><p>Rukia y Renji seguían charlando animadamente en la Mansión Kuchiki, hablando sobre los futuros planes de cada uno y de la mejor manera de hacer que todos se enteraran que habría un nuevo bebé en el Seireitei. Después de un rato, la joven Kuchiki decidió ir a su escuadrón a contarle a su capitán la noticia, pues supuso que el pobre estaría preocupado por su salud; así que, acompañada por Renji, ambos se dirigieron directamente al treceavo escuadrón.<p>

- ¿Estás segura de que puedes usar shunpo? – El pelirrojo le preguntó a su amiga una vez que llegaron a la entrada del escuadrón de Ukitake.

- Renji, estoy embarazada, no _inválida_, además Unohana-taichou no mencionó nada sobre no utilizar shunpo. Ahora cállate y entremos. – Ante el tono que usó Rukia, Renji solo pudo atinar a permanecer callado mientras una gotita de sudor corría por su frente, ¡malditas fueran las hormonas de una mujer embarazada! - ¡Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a entrar!

- ¡Ya voy!

Ambos entraron, siendo saludados formalmente por los miembros del treceavo escuadrón. En completo silencio se aproximaron a la oficina de Ukitake Juushiro; los viejos amigos estaban completamente sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que la plática salía sobrando, ya habría más tiempo de hablar luego, por ahora había algo más importante que hacer. Lo primordial en esos momentos era pensar en la mejor manera de comunicarle al enfermizo capitán la noticia, después de todo, el hombre era muy sensible y era susceptible a desmayarse si la noticia era demasiado sorpresiva. Antes de entrar, ambos acordaron que lentamente le comunicarían la noticia de la mejor manera posible y, una vez que la asimilara, le contarían a Ukitake más afondo los detalles.

Dentro de su oficina, Juushiro estaba sentado bebiendo su té tranquilamente, por lo que se tardó en sentir la presencia de los recién llegados; una vez que los sintió, volteó su rostro y los miró sorprendidos, para después sonreír felizmente y pararse a saludar a ambos chicos.

- ¡Kuchiki! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – El capitán le preguntó a su subordinada, quien simplemente sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

- Sí, de hecho me siento _muy bien_, Capitán.

- Me alegro; después de que Byakuya-kun me mandó esa mariposa infernal diciéndome que no vendrías a trabajar me asusté mucho, pero me alegra verte bien. Me imagino que ya fuiste a ver a Unohana-san. – Preguntó y la pelinegra asintió. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Ah pues, de eso quería hablarle. – Rukia habló, de pronto sintiéndose nerviosa.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kuchiki? – Ukitake, sintiendo el nerviosismo de la Kuchiki, preguntó algo asustado.

- Será mejor que se siente, Ukitake-taichou. – Renji por primera vez habló, indicándoles a los otros dos que se sentaran. Una vez que estaban los tres en el piso, Rukia por fin decidió hablar.

- No se asuste Capitán, no es nada malo, es solo que ayer que fui a ver a Unohana-taichou, ella me confirmó algo que, bueno, algo que ya _sospechaba_. – Ante estas palabras, Juushiro palideció un poco.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Kuchiki?

- Taichou…yo…bueno…estoy _embarazada_. – La pelinegra dijo, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

- Nani? – Bastante perplejo, Ukitake preguntó.

- Lo que escuchó, Ukitake-taichou. – Abarai agregó, estando serio y calmado.

- Pe-pero para eso tendrías que…_oh_. – Juushiro dijo, comprendiendo al fin que la chica en frente de su persona no era más una niña, por mucho que él y Byakuya quisieran tratarla así.

- ¿No…no está enojado conmigo, taichou? – La Kuchiki le preguntó a su superior, sintiéndose aun más nerviosa por la atmósfera intranquila que se había formado.

- ¿Enojado? Por supuesto que no Kuchiki, es más, ¡esta es una noticia muy feliz! Es justo lo que necesitamos para empezar con alegría la reconstrucción del Seireitei, ¡Muchas felicidades Kuchiki! ¡Serás una excelente madre! – Diciendo esto, el peliblanco abrazó a una sorprendida Rukia, quien le correspondió el abrazo, a la vez que Renji los veía con una sonrisa en los labios. – Ahora Kuchiki, cuéntame, ¿quién es el afortunado padre de tu bebé? – El enfermizo capitán dijo, observando picaronamente a Renji.

- Ah…bueno… - Por alguna razón, la shinigami no podía mencionar e_se _nombre, pues eso le hacía recordar su ausencia y la lastimaba pensar en esto; se quedó varios segundos sin poder hablar, por lo que el teniente del sexto escuadrón decidió hablar por ella.

- El padre es Ichigo, Capitán. – Fue la corta respuesta, pero fue suficiente como para que Ukitake comprendiera por qué a su subordinada le costaba tanto trabajo decir el nombre.

- Oh, Kuchiki, estoy seguro de que Ichigo-san recuperara pronto sus poderes y podrá estar con ustedes dos. – El capitán la intentó animar, lo que logró, pues ella le sonrió cálidamente.

- Sí, lo sé. – Rukia dijo, todavía sonriente; Ukitake iba a agregar algo más, pero fue interrumpido por Kiyone y Sentarou, quienes abrieron estrepitosamente la puerta.

- ¡Capitán, no lo va a creer! – Sentarou gritó, quedándose sin aliento, pues era obvio que había estado corriendo.

- ¡Están diciendo que Kuchiki está embarazada del Teniente Abarai! – Kiyone gritó, sin siquiera notar que los nombrados estaban ahí presentes.

- No, idiota, ¡el bebé es hijo del Shinigami Sustituto! – Sentarou le dijo a su compañera, golpeándola en la cabeza.

- ¡Bastardo! – Y así, otra discusión por parte de esos dos empezó, mientras los otros tres shinigami que estaban en la habitación los miraban sorprendidos.

- Kiyone, Sentarou. – Ukitake les habló, con voz bastante seria, algo inusual en él.

- ¡Hai, taichou! – Ambos oficiales se giraron a ver a su capitán y fue cuando notaron que Rukia y Renji estaban ahí.

- ¡Kuchiki! – Gritó Kiyone.

- ¡Abarai-fukutaichou! – Sentarou exclamó, mientras palidecía.

- Kiyone-san, Sentarou-san, ¿me podrían decir quién les dijo eso? – Con una voz fría y autoritaria al mejor estilo Kuchiki, Rukia les preguntó, mientras una aura negra la envolvía, dejando notar su elevado reiatsu; sus compañeros solo pudieron tragar grueso al escucharla, temiendo lo peor que su furia pudiera desatar. Oh, Byakuya estaría tan orgulloso.

- ¡Todos en el Seireitei lo están diciendo! – Al escuchar esto, los ojos de los otros tres se abrieron de par en par…

* * *

><p>En el onceavo escuadrón, la pequeña Kusajishi Yachiru saltaba buscando al Calvito y a Yumi-Yumi, pues tenía grandes noticias que contarles. Sonrió felizmente al acordarse de lo que le había dicho la teniente pechugona. ¡Pronto tendría un compañero de juegos, alguien con quien comer dulces y molestar a todos los shinigami en el Gotei 13! No podía esperar hasta que su nuevo "amigo" llegara. Después de buscar durante un rato, divisó a Ken-chan sentado junto a Ikkaku y Yumichika, quienes parecían estar discutiendo por alguna tontería.<p>

- ¡Ken-chan, Ken-chan, te tengo una noticia! – La peli-rosa dijo alegremente, mientras saltaba encima de la calva de Madarame.

- ¡Mocosa, quítate de mi cabeza! – Ikkaku gritó furioso, mientras que Yumichika se burlaba de él. Zaraki Kenpachi, en cambio, hizo caso omiso a las quejas de su subordinado y le prestó total atención a su hija adoptiva.

- ¿Qué pasó, Yachiru? – Le preguntó a la vez que la pequeña se sentaba en su regazo.

- Ran-Ran dice que pronto tendré un nuevo compañero de juegos. – Yachiru dijo muy emocionada, mientras que sus palabras captaban la atención de todos.

- ¿Eso te dijo la loca de Matsumoto? – Madarame le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

- Sí, Calvito, esas fueron sus palabras exactas. – La niña dijo, todavía sonriendo.

- ¿Y cómo puede ser eso? – Yumichika preguntó, incrédulo a creer cualquier cosa que Rangiku dijera.

- ¡Ah, eso es porque Kia-chan tendrá un bebé! – Exclamó emocionada, mientras que los tres hombres la miraban perplejos.

- ¿Rukia-chan está embarazada? ¡Ese Renji no pierde el tiempo! Pero, pobre tipo, Kuchiki-taichou de seguro lo matará. – Ikkaku dijo, completamente seguro acerca de su conclusión.

- O también podría ser hijo de Ichigo, después de todo, ambos eran muy unidos. – Yumichika dijo, empezando a sacar él también conclusiones.

- Como sea, solo espero que sea varón para entrenarlo yo personalmente y hacer que no sea un debilucho. – Kenpachi dijo, sonriendo malévolamente.

- Sí, y cuando no entrene con Ken-chan, será mi compañero. – Yachiru rió emocionada, pero después se puso pensativa.

- ¿Qué tienes, Yachiru? – El capitán del onceavo escuadrón le preguntó, sabiendo que no era normal que la pequeña se quedara callada.

- Nada, es solo que, Ran-Ran me dijo que el bebé está en la pancita de Kia, pero… ¿cómo llegó el bebé ahí? – La pequeña teniente preguntó consternada, mientras los hombres sudaban frío, ninguno queriendo explicarle _esos _detalles a la niña.

* * *

><p>En el octavo escuadrón, Ise Nanao estaba buscando a su capitán por todos lados sin encontrar ni un rastro de su persona. Pronto, la teniente empezó a pensar lo peor, ¿y si se quedó encerrado en el bar toda la noche? ¿O tal vez por fin su hígado había explotado y yacía convaleciente dentro del cuarto escuadrón? No, esa no, Unohana Retsu probablemente ya la habría ido a buscar…pero, entonces, ¿en dónde demonios se había metido el ebrio de Kyouraku Shunsui?<p>

- ¿Dónde andará ese viejo borracho? – Murmuró entre dientes a la vez que se habría de golpe la puerta de la oficina y el reiatsu de su capitán la rodeaba.

- ¡Oh, Nanao-chan! ¡No lo vas a creer! ¡Adivina quién…mgofh!- El castaño no pudo terminar la frase, pues fue golpeado por el cuaderno de Nanao.

- ¿Dónde estaba, taichou? ¿Tiene idea de cuánto tiempo llevo buscándolo? – La pelinegra le reclamó a su jefe, quien solo atinó a sobarse la parte afectada de su cara.

- ¡No fue mi culpa, mi querida Nanao-chan! Sucede que iba a visitar a Yama-jii cuando me encontré con Rangiku-san e Isane-san y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación… - El capitán se explicó ante la mirada escéptica de su teniente.

- ¿Me está diciendo que llegó tarde a trabajar por andar chismoseando como una vieja? – Ise se expresó enojada, pero antes de poder golpear nuevamente a Shunsui, este la interrumpió.

- ¡No! Lo que estaban discutiendo es de vital importancia. Verás Nanao-chan, sucede que la pequeña Rukia-chan ¡está embarazada! – Al escuchar semejante noticia, los ojos de Nanao se abrieron por la sorpresa.

- ¿Kuchiki? ¿Embarazada? Capitán, le juro que si me está tomando el pelo yo…

- No, Nanao, es la pura verdad, Yama-jii me lo confirmó y, según él, el padre es Ichigo-kun, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Oh, qué emoción! ¡Pronto tendremos a un pequeñito paseando por aquí! – Kyouraku dijo, elevando sus brazos y sonriendo estúpidamente.

- Supongo que es necesario darle nuestras felicitaciones a Kuchiki y darle algún obsequio, ¿usted qué opina, taichou? – Ise, un tanto conmovida una vez que asimiló la noticia, dijo, sonriendo dulcemente.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu, Nanao-chan! – Dijo, abrazando a su teniente, quien se molestó por dicha acción que tomó su capitán. – Ahora, debido a tus instintos maternos, es probable que quieras ser madre tú también ¡y yo estaré muy feliz de poder darte ese hermoso regalo!

- ¡Taichou! – Una roja Nanao dijo, golpeando el rostro de su capitán debido a la vergüenza.

* * *

><p>En el décimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya Toshirou se encontraba sentado en su oficina refunfuñando. ¡Maldita fuera Matsumoto! Ella le había dicho que regresaría a trabajar en diez minutos y ya se había tardado más de media hora; pero el único culpable era él mismo por no habérsela traído a la fuerza cuando pudo. Lo peor era que tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que estaría haciendo, precisamente lo que le dijo que <em>no <em>hiciera.

- Estúpida Matsumoto. – Masculló entre dientes, para luego centrar su atención en la persona que iba entrando a su oficina.

- ¡Konnichiwa, Shirou-chan! – Era Hinamori Momo quien entró a la habitación, saludándolo muy sonriente.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así, Momo moja camas? – Enojado, le reclamó, logrando que ella empezara a hacer pucheros.

- Mou, Hitsugaya-kun no seas tan malo contigo, no es mi culpa que ya estés molesto por algo…por cierto, ¿qué te hizo enfadar? – Momo, quien conocía a la perfección a Toshirou, le preguntó al peliblanco al notarlo más arisco de lo normal.

- Es que la floja de Matsumoto no ha venido a trabajar y, nuevamente, me dejó haciendo todo su papeleo. – Hitsugaya dijo enojado, mientras su ceño se fruncía aun más.

- ¡Hablando de Rangiku-san, ya me acordé de lo que venía a contarte! – La castaña dijo sonriente, captando la atención de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasó, Hinamori? – Le preguntó, presintiendo que ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

- ¡Es que, sucede que me dijo Kira-kun, que le había contado Hisagi-senpai, que le dijo Rangiku-san, que Kuchiki-san está embarazada! ¿No es una noticia muy feliz, Hitsugaya-kun? – Hinamori preguntó inocentemente, sin saber que sus palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. El ceño de Toshirou se frunció aun más, su piel enrojeció y una vena en su cara parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¡MATSUMOTOOO! – Sí, el infierno se había desatado.

* * *

><p>Algo muy raro estaba pasando, o tal vez solo fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero algo le olía bastante sospechoso. Ya era la quinta vez en el día, desde que regresó a su escuadrón, que sus subordinados lo felicitaban, incluso muchos se habían tomado la libertad de estrecharle la mano con toda confianza, a él, el honorable Kuchiki Byakuya, quien imponía respeto adonde quiera que fuese. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin poder soportarlo más, salió de su escuadrón a despejar su mente cuando escuchó un gran bullicio; curioso, se acercó y notó que muchos shinigami estaban reunidos, dirigiéndose a las afueras del treceavo escuadrón cargando cajas de regalo. Byakuya levantó elegantemente una ceja sin comprender que pasaba, hasta que su mente unió los puntos; pronto, su siempre estoico rostro expresó lo que sentía, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa, su piel palideció y su boca se abrió un poco… ¡Ya se habían enterado!<p>

* * *

><p>A las afueras del treceavo escuadrón, Rangiku, junto a Isane, Kurotsuchi Nemu y otras mujeres shinigami, estaba organizando a los otros shinigami para que dejaran sus regalos en los compartimientos que había puesto justo a la entrada del treceavo escuadrón; a la rubia teniente se le había ocurrido que una buena manera de felicitar a la futura madre era que todos los shinigami fueran a dejarle regalos útiles para su embarazo y para el bebé, así que hizo que se pasara la voz y ahora todos los shinigami estaban ahí, dispuestos a desearle toda la felicidad del mundo a la joven shinigami.<p>

- Rangiku-san, ¿segura de que esto está bien? – Una muy nerviosa Isane le preguntó a su compañera, quien se veía muy emocionada.

- Claro que sí, cuando Kuchiki vea todos los regalos que le trajimos se sentirá muy feliz, ya lo verás. – Contestó muy feliz, ignorando completamente a su tímida compañera. – Nemu, ayúdame a separar los regalos grandes de los pequeños. – Rangiku dijo, volviendo a ignorar las protestas de la teniente de Unohana.

- Sigo pensando que esta es una mala idea…

- Tonterías Isane, tonterías.

Ukitake, quien ya se había hartado de tanto ruido y quería que le dieran una explicación, salió de su escuadrón, encontrándose con tres tenientes acomodando regalos y una muchedumbre ruidosa acercándose a darles varios obsequios más. Ante la escena, Ukitake se quedó perplejo, de verdad que Kiyone y Sentarou le habían dicho la verdad, ya todo el mundo sabía que su futura teniente estaba en la dulce espera.

- Teniente Matsumoto, ¿qué está pasando? – Juushirou le preguntó a la rubia, quien lo miró muy feliz.

- ¡Venimos a darle regalos a Kuchiki a manera de felicitación! Por cierto, Ukitake-taichou, ¿podría pedirle a Kuchiki que salga para que la felicitemos?

- Pero, no creo que sea buena idea…Kuchiki no… - El peliblanco miraba a Rangiku consternado, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡Gracias Capitán por ofrecerse! – Diciendo esto, empujó al pobre de Ukitake a la puerta para que fuera por la susodicha, pero no hubo oportunidad de ello, pues Rukia iba saliendo acompañada de Renji; al ver la escena en frente de ellos, ambos abrieron la boca en señal de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – Abarai exclamó en voz alta, captando la atención de Matsumoto.

- ¡Kuchiki! ¡Ya nos enteramos! ¡Muchas felicidades! – La rubia dijo, dándole de lleno un abrazo sofocante a la pobre de Rukia.

- ¡Rangiku-san, suéltala! ¡La estás asfixiando! – El pelirrojo, alarmado, dijo, separando a la teniente de su amiga.

- ¡Renji! ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Seremos tíos! – Ahora fue el turno de Abarai de recibir el abrazo de la muerte de Matsumoto. Rangiku, muy feliz, lo apapachaba entre sus pechos, hasta que lo miró sospechosamente. – O, tal vez yo vaya a ser tía y tú padre, ¿eh, Renji? - Matsumoto le preguntó picaronamente, logrando que Rukia, quien estaba detrás de ellos, suspirara y Renji enrojeciera.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que yo no soy el padre, joder? – Su gritó se perdió entre los gritos de la muchedumbre, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su compañera lo escuchara.

- Si no eres tú, entonces ¿quién…? – La teniente no pudo terminar su frase, pues una voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

- ¡MATSUMOTO! – El gritó resonó por todo el Seireitei, despertando a Yamamoto de su siesta. La persona que gritó fue nada más y nada menos que el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

- Ta-taichou…- Matsumoto tartamudeó alarmada, al ver que iba acompañado de Hinamori, la Capitana Unohana y Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Matsumoto, te dije que… - Hitsugaya fue interrumpido por Momo, quien, como un rayo, avanzaba directamente hacia Rukia.

- ¡Kuchiki-san, muchas felicidades! – La castaña le dijo a la Kuchiki, tomándola de las manos y sonriendo ampliamente.

- Gra-gracias, Hinamori-fukutaichou. – Rukia dijo, algo consternada por toda la atención recibida.

- ¡No hay de qué, Kuchiki-san! ¡Todos estamos felices por la noticia!

- Isane… - Atrás de dicha teniente, se escuchó la voz tenebrosa de Unohana Retsu, acompañada por su temible sonrisa.

- ¡Ta-taichou! – Kotetsu exclamó nerviosa, temblando de pies a cabeza.

- ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación esculcar las cosas ajenas? – Todavía con su sonrisa y el mismo tono de voz, Unohana le dijo a su subordinada.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Capitana! ¡No volverá a suceder! – Isane dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le hacía una reverencia a su jefa.

- Kuchiki, Matsumoto es la responsable de todo este desastre. – Hitsugaya anunció, señalando a su teniente como la culpable de todo el embrollo; al escuchar esto, los ojos fríos de Byakuya miraron con odio a Rangiku.

- Taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, puedo explicarlo…solo, solo queríamos felicitar a Kuchiki…no creíamos que fuera malo… - Rangiku se explicaba a la vez que retrocedía, alejándose del capitán. Mientras tanto, Kuchiki tomaba la empuñadura de su zanpakutou, mirando con furia a la rubia.

- Shire…

- ¡No, no Kuchiki-taichou!

- Senbonzakura.

La ola de reiatsu se pudo sentir por toda la Sociedad de Almas, Hueco Mundo y hasta en la ciudad de Karakura, a la vez que el grito desgarrador de Matsumoto Rangiku se escuchaba por todo el Seireitei. La pobre teniente acabó internada durante dos semanas en el cuarto escuadrón debido a las heridas que la furia de Senbonzakura le propinó, lo cual fue una suerte, pues Byakuya ese día se sentía particularmente benevolente. Mas, gracias a la enorme boca de la chismosa de Matsumoto, fue así cómo todos en el Seireitei se enteraron que un bebé venía en camino.


End file.
